


Teacher's Pet

by ad50302742



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, BAMF!John, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, British Military, Come Shot, Discipline, Dom John, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Discovery, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Ice Play, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Military, Military Fetish, Military Uniforms, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Rejection, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: Captain John Watson decides to teach Anatomy and Physiology at Sherlock's uni.Lucky for Sherlock.





	1. 初次印象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513916) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



（退役的）John Watson上尉坐在公园长凳上，左手里拿着一杯温热的咖啡。Mike Stamford，现在是Stamford教授了，正坐在他左边用欢快的语气谈论着他的校园生活。“环境不错，真的，薪水当然也可能会更好些。不过话说回来，也没人的薪水会不好吧？”他轻笑着说。

“我打赌那该死的肯定强过军队退役金。”John说，试图不被苦涩的液体烫到舌头。

“也许，”Mike道，接着他顿了顿看向John。“你在找工作吗？”

“呃，是的，”John说。“我可以接受该死的一整天都有事要做。”

“那你何不来替我工作？”Mike说，John好像地看向他。“来替我上那满出来的课，解剖生理学。我以前的助手结婚了，现在还怀了孕，很快就要生了。这段时间我有点忙不过来。”

“你想要我在一所大学里……教书？”John说。“我有这个资格吗？”

“你当然有了！”Mike笑着说。“你是个军医，你作为医务人员在军队工作。不需要你有多高深的教学资历，只要你对你的科目了如指掌就行了。坦白讲，我找不出比你更有资格的人了，John。”

John又抿了口咖啡，趁此机会考虑着答案。这似乎不是个坏主意，这会是新生活里的一份稳定工作，让他可以摆脱窒闷的公寓，让他每天都能有些追求的东西。总而言之，这对他和Mike都好。

“何乐不为？”John笑着说。解剖生理学算什么，他睡着觉都能教。“你介意带我过一下教这样一堂课的必备要求吗？我假设我需要制定一套教学大纲——”

“没必要，伙计。”Mike说。“我已经制定好教学大纲了，你会在我手下工作，而唯一要做的就是我去找院长说一下，不过我真心不觉得他们会反对。你是个杰出的战士，刚从战争中归来，他们会爱你的。”

“很好。”John说。“那就这么定了。那我该什么时候在那里与你见面商讨一下细节？”

“实际上三周后就开始上课了，所以有点儿赶。但我想我们能应付过去的，是吧？”Mike笑着说，与John定好了见面的时间地点。

“当然了，伙计。到时见，”John说着对刚刚替他避免了终生无聊的男人举起了杯子。

******

John每周两次在主行政大楼外面科学楼的大讲堂里教课。他被带去参观了他那宛如一个巨大橱柜的办公室，他可以在那里办公，每周至少两次。他和Mike现正坐在他的新办公室里查看学生名册。

和Mike教授的主解剖生理学比起来没多少学生，但在公开场合讲话就足以让John紧张了。他习惯军事化作风，可以发号施令然后别人就会迅速按他命令去做。他不习惯有人质疑他的命令——但这就是会在公开的课堂里发生的事。John不知道该期待什么。

“良好课堂气氛的关键是纪律，John，”Mike严肃地说。“关于这点你在军队里学到了很多，所以这事应该不太难为你。”他看向手中的纸。“大部分都是好学生，一些名字我在我上学期的生物课上见过……啊……真高兴我的名册上没出现这个名字：Sherlock Holmes。”Mike摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，好像突然得了偏头痛一般。

“哦不。”John说着谨慎地看向Mike。“那人怎么了？”

“呃……”Mike开口，却不知道该怎么形容这个被问起的男人。“他有点……难应付。除非你错了他才会纠正你，但……那也很了不起了。”

“他会试图纠正我？”John难以置信地问。“你什么意思？他是个学医的？”John想了想后带点嘲讽地补充道，“噢……让我猜猜，他父亲是位医生？”

John等不及见这个Holmes了，军队生涯期间他一直都在对付那些自作聪明的家伙。有权有势的男孩们认为参军就是度假，因为连贵公子都开始服役了那生活能有多艰难呢？简直是扯蛋。

“据我所知不是。”Mike说。“不……Sherlock头脑敏锐，智慧超群，但社交方面……呃，只能说缺乏寻常的得体。他很粗鲁，但却从不出错。他只是……一朵‘特别的雪花’，我侄女会这么说。”

“棒极了，”John道，但却并不真心感到激动。

******

John在听说这个颇具挑战性的特殊雪花，Sherlock Holmes后不久就做出了决定。他知道当下该做什么，而且……这也会给其他学生一个下马威。他知道第一次就该展现出成熟老练的气势，所以他是想这样：只靠走进房间来获得尊重和控制。而既然他有这个能力，他就想激起那份同样的尊重，并且掌握那份用来撑过这个学期的控制权。

这是个很好的决定，也是唯一的决定。

上课的第一个早晨John有条不紊地准备着，专注每一个细节，每一个错失。他会昂首阔步地走进教室，而他们全都会被他的气势压倒……即使是Mr. Sherlock Holmes。

******

对大学里的任何一个学生来说上课头一天总是一个尴尬的场景。Sherlock也同样神经紧张，不过他习惯了，随便他走去学校哪里都会收到奇怪的注目，于是第一年后他就接受了他周围每个人都很无聊、无聊、无聊……的事实。如果他们问为什么，他就会以机关枪般的语速将他们的祖宗十八代都抖出来，而那通常会吓得他们落荒而逃。

不必说，Sherlock Holmes没太多朋友；或者该说是一个都没有，要是他坦承的话。

解剖生理学：101——这绝对是小菜一碟。Sherlock早就吸收了学期期间他能搞到的所有解剖书籍，对每块肌肉都了如指掌。唯一重要的是混完学校规定的必修课学分好去读法医病理学。

很久以前他就决定了待活人身边还不如待死人身边。人们活得太复杂，太虚伪，而死人则永远不会说谎。虽然他们无法总是给你呈现一幅完整的画面，但他们确实拥有永远不会对事实撒谎的本质。

他在教室前面靠边的地方找了个位子坐下。讲堂就和学校科学楼里许多其他讲堂一模一样：阶梯式课桌，椅子塞在桌子后面，桌椅间相隔两英尺从而在坐满人时使你的手肘不会撞到邻桌。讲堂的瓷砖地给讲师提供了足够移动的空间，而马蹄形的桌椅格局也使其能看到每个人。最里面墙壁上的白板用不同颜色书写着各种事项。

挂白板的墙对面就是供学生通行的讲堂门，一排排桌椅的最顶端也有，但最低那层以及白板两边还有另外的门。教师们发现走那里更方便，但它们也同样利于火灾或紧急事件时的撤退。

白板前摆了一张巨大的讲台供教授处理他们的文书工作。讲台有着滑石表面，其上还建有水槽。目前讲台是空的，Sherlock懒洋洋地想着代课的助教会是什么样子，而那张空白桌面又会彰显出他或者她怎样的教学水平。Sherlock觉得他会在第一个小时结束时就弄哭讲师。真是浪费时间。

教室渐渐坐满了学生，那些认识并知道他声名的人低声对那些不知道人窃窃私语着。没人坐在他附近，没人敢。

五分钟过去后Sherlock开始怀疑这堂课还会不会上了。十分钟后他们就能不受牵连地离开课堂，而十五分钟是任何一堂课要求等待他们老师的最长时间。

快十五分钟时教室开始略略骚动起来，一位学生大声提醒他同学关于十五分钟的规则，于是所有眼睛瞬间都看向了时钟。

还剩三十秒的时候，最低层的其中一扇门打开了。

John Watson上尉大步迈进教室并将他的公文包放上桌子，接着以军人般的气势站定在地板中央，看向他所有的三十六个学生。

你连一根针掉在地上的声音都能听见，John对此欣喜不已。

******

Sherlock在看到讲师走进来的瞬间就绷直了身子。他令人震惊，使人敬畏，他穿着全套的RAMC制服。

深红帽子，深红长裤，带军官军衔的蓝色外套，白色腰带，白色手套，鞋子锃亮。John Watson纹丝不动地站着任由他的学生打量他的外表。Sherlock假笑起来，这会变得很有趣的。

他就像座雕像般站在那里，即使在大家开始小声议论之时，就这么一直站着直到课堂再度变得安静。士兵暗沉的眼眸扫过每个人的脸，唯一可追踪的动作只有他扫视时头部微小的转动。当他似乎满意时——期间课堂仍然保持着寂静——他突然转身在白板上用清晰的字体写下：

‘John Watson上尉，医学博士（退役）’

随后他干脆利落地转身面对他们，没开场白或进一步的介绍就开始点名。他从姓氏点起，逐个大声喊出，使得‘A’字母打头从而成为第一批不幸被点名的学生们惶恐不已。

当Sherlock应到时John抬起了头，接着惊讶地发现这个瘦长的年轻人很又吸引力：深色的卷发，棱角分明的脸上是一双杏仁形的蓝眼，一张完美的丘比特弓形嘴唇。Sherlock Holmes英俊异常。John感觉到Sherlock的目光穿透了他，几乎就像是在搜寻John盔甲上的裂缝。

你今天什么都找不到的，Mr. Holmes。

John继续点名直到点完所有学生。接着他开始预先准备好的讲演，不过只是关于这科目的基本介绍以及他对他的学生们有着怎样的期待。同时他还讲述了作为他们的讲师他会怎样努力，分发了教学大纲以及他的办公时间副本。他表示任何人如果需要帮助他都会尽量抽空，并且他们可随意称呼他为‘Watson上尉’、‘Watson医生’、或者‘先生’，只要他们觉得叫得顺口。

在简短的总结之后上课时间也到了，John让学生们回去阅读讲述人体解剖学的几个章节，然后在指针快指向下个小时时下了课，随后以稍息的姿势站在地板中间看着他们全部离开。他们彼此窃窃私语着，John从他们的语气和眼神中看出他们要么认为他十分恐怖要么认为他完全是个疯子。John突然意识到整堂课上都没人说过一句话，他很高兴自己制造了如此逼人的气势。

这会进行得很顺利，绝对。

Sherlock最后一个走出教室，还冒险向后瞥了眼穿着制服站立不动的人影。John对他小小点了下头，Sherlock感到自己也回应般地点了一下。

有趣。

这男人确实耐人寻味，感谢老天。

******

Sherlock躺在床上盯着天花板等待睡神带走他，当然这没用，但他还是试了。而在躺着的时候他不禁想起了Watson上尉。这个男人知道如何制造声势，同样也知道如何赢得尊重，并在瞬间掌控一个本可能一片混乱的课堂——更惊人的是还不发一言。

他想象着穿那制服的身影：深红色裤子上笔挺的裤缝，金光闪闪的腰带搭扣，短短金发上歪扣着的帽子。他想象着如果握住他的手那那双白手套感觉起来会是怎样的，以及他会得到怎样的握手。肯定会是很强势的那种，士兵会直直看着他的眼睛，嘴唇会紧抿成一条线。

Sherlock好奇他胸前挂着的那些勋章。他认出一个是就职服务章，颁发给那些待在阿富汗的人。其他的他想是英勇勋章，以及十字勋章。作为RAMC的一员，Sherlock推断Watson上尉不仅帮忙救治阿富汗的伤员，还切实地上前线对抗敌人。所以这个男人十分敢于面对几乎必死无疑的状况。

Sherlock越沉溺于这男人的军队气场，就越觉得他老二抽搐不已。

无法再忍受的Sherlock将一只手伸往他抽动的物件并隔着睡裤揉搓他渐挺的勃起。他通常会对缓解身体需要敷衍了事，但现在这种情况他觉得来点幻想也不错。

他坐在枕头上，舔湿手掌后伸入衣服底下开始撸起了自己。而当他想象Watson上尉徘徊于他床边正用那双静默的眼睛凌空望着他手淫时他的撸动变得更为激烈。天啊……那身完美制服、绷紧的下巴、他注视着他的样子……白色手套在两侧松松握拳……月光下皮带扣映出的光辉……一想到这幅画面，Sherlock的老二就瞬间变得胀大坚挺。

老天……我是有多想扒掉你那身制服，Captain……你会让我这么做吗？……你会用戴着手套的手碰我吗？……你会帮我打手枪吗？……

Sherlock感觉到顶端渗出了前液。他用拇指拂过缝隙抹开了它。啊……这滑腻的感觉真好。Sherlock继续维持着自己的节奏，伴随幻象稳步撸动。现在Watson正穿着那身制服俯身在他上方，没碰他但却在研究他的每一个动作，审视着他。Sherlock希望这名长官能够批准他所看到的，而这让Sherlock感觉非常奇怪……他之前从不想要任何人的批准。但他想要Watson上尉的批准——极其想。

当想象到John Watson缓缓压上他时Sherlock的髋部也猛地撞进拳头里。气势逼人，一丝不苟，训练有素……他射的时候会是什么样子的？Sherlock能够想象出士兵坚硬的老二一遍又一遍地进入他，肉体相撞的啪啪声，上方上尉的狗牌贴着其胸口甩动……这画面真是……诱人。

Sherlock的节奏失控了。亲吻他会是什么样的？激烈的掠夺还是哄诱的甜蜜？这男人尝起来会什么样？肯定超他妈的棒。他想象狗牌的冰冷触上他的胸膛，当John……嗯啊，John……倾身吻他，侵略他的嘴并舔他的嘴唇，咬着他的下唇直到将他逼至疯狂……

Sherlock感觉到他的双球瞬间收紧，接着粘稠的精液射满了他的手和腹部。他几乎喊出了John的名字，但最终还是及时阻止了自己。他永远不想听到其他房间内可能怀疑他正在手淫的人的嘲讽。

他屏住呼吸把自己清理干净，接着立刻感到一阵疲倦袭来。这是他长久以来所经历过的最棒的高潮。感谢你，Captain Watson，长官。

Sherlock狡黠一笑。这学期的解剖生理课肯定会变得超赞。


	2. Watson上尉泥足深陷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结果，Watson上尉有点太在意他那名‘特别学生’了。

“还好吗，伙计？”Mike敲了敲John办公室开着的门，问道。

“你好，Mike，”John说，“嗯……一切看起来都很顺利。”

“那就好，很高兴听你这么说。”Mike边走进边说，接着坐到了John小办公桌对面唯一一张椅子上。办公桌桌面堆满文件，John则在批改学生们前一天的测验卷。“他们一如既往的有趣？”Mike愉快地问。

“确实，”John说着喷出一记小小的笑声，“实际上我忘记制作这场测验的答案纸了，所以我只批改了Sherlock Holmes的卷子，而发现它很完美后我就对照着它来批改其他人的试卷了。”

“啊，是了……”Mike说，“我忘了你要应付Sherlock。他……呃……怎么对待你的？”

“挺好的，”John说。“就挺好的……只是……事实上，Mike，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“行啊，”Mike道，“什么问题？”

“我觉得过去几个月Sherlock他……嗯……他一直都挺配合的，”John小心翼翼地说道。

Mike惊讶地对John眨了眨眼。“别逗了。”

“没，没有……真的，Mike，”John有点急切地说，“我没和你开玩笑。我不知道该怎么说……呃，你告诉我说他是个反社会。”

“他就是个反社会，”Mike说着惊讶了一下，“怎么了，你不会告诉我说他在课堂上表现积极吧？”

“是的，”John道。“他……从你告诉我说他是个什么样子后我就没在课堂上看到过任何一种表现，真的。我是说，虽然他偶尔会抱怨，但我想那只是因为他该死的聪明。迟钝的学生让他很挫败。”

“我的天，我不觉得这有可能，”Mike说。“John Watson上尉，我相信你已经搞定了最难搞的家伙。”他道，随即大笑起来。“干得漂亮，伙计！干得漂亮！”

John放松地微笑。“那你觉得这事是不必担心的喽？”

“你是什么意思？”Mike说。

“噢，没什么。我想我只是有点紧张我的教课技术。”John说。

“伙计，你都能摆弄Sherlock Holmes了！就将这当做你一项巨大的成功吧！”Mike骄傲地喊道，起身绕过办公桌祝贺般地拍了拍John的背。

而当他要离开的时候John却叫住了他。“Mike……我想师生间的关系是有一定规则的？”

“嗯，是的，当然。”Mike道。“不允许师生间交往，否则老师会被解雇，学生也会被开除。”他停在门口，玩味地瞥了John一眼后说，“现在，Johnny boy，你不是在想你班里那些漂亮女生吧？”

John给了他一个微笑，Mike没注意到其中展露的一丝悲伤。“没有，伙计，”John说。“就是好奇如果他们喜欢我会怎么样。”

“啊，”Mike说。“规则是一样的。除了……别被抓到！”然后他挤了挤眼，离开了。

John叹了口气，想着那对澄澈的蓝眼以及那头黑色的卷发。随即他甩掉了这番思绪重新把头埋入工作之中。

******

“那个傲慢的混蛋！”

咒骂声让John抬起了头，随即看到一些学生从他右边的小路走了下来。此时John正隐身于一片相当大的灌木林中，坐在其中一场长椅上边吃午饭边享受最后一个半雨不雨的清爽秋天，所以那些男孩没有看到他。不过最有可能是因为他穿着迷彩服，而他的贝雷帽则塞在肩上的肩章里。其中一个背对树篱的男孩当着其他同学的面继续咒骂着。

“他以为他是谁啊，居然告诉我Susan在偷情？”那个声音说道。“他哪儿听来的？”

“我知道，伙计，”第二个声音说道。“他对每个人都一样。”

“好吧，他有的受了，”第一个声音说。

“你想做什么？”第三个声音说。“他可能是个混蛋，但他说得对。Susan确实在偷情。”

“这他妈根本不重要！”第一个声音说道。“那个婊子必须受到教训，教教他不能插手别人的隐私。我要杀了那个烦人的混蛋。”

“基督，伙计，”第三个声音说。“如果你打Sherlock的脸——”

“那他妈的只是开始！”第一个声音说。

“好吧……打他的脸——只是开始——你觉得他会去告状吗？”第三个声音说道。“我是说，如果他去告状，那你就完了，伙计。”

“不会。”第一个声音说，“他什么都不会告诉别人的。再说，他还能告诉谁？这学校里他一个朋友都没有。每个人都讨厌他操蛋的直白。”

“说得太对了，”第二个声音道，“他他妈能告诉谁？”

John起身，戴上贝雷帽走到了灌木另一边，看向那里聚在一起的三个学生。而在他们对他的出现来得及做出反应之前他说道，“这是在干什么，先生们？密谋杀害别人？”

肯定是他的迷彩服衬得他的语气带上了几分严厉，因为他竭力保持声音的轻快友好。三个男生脸上变白了，John盯着他们直到二号声音的那位打破了沉默。

“没有，先生，”他说，声音颤抖。“我只是在聊天，就这样。”

“你是说你‘们’在聊天……”John纠正道。

“是的，先生，”他说，“我们在聊天，就是这样。就是聊天。”

“很高兴听你这么说。”John道。“因为我相信我认识你们说的这个Sherlock，因为他是我的一名学生。要是我看到我学生收到什么伤害，我想我知道该找哪三个人，是吧？”他轮流盯着三名男生，熟记他们的脸。

盯着上尉的三人喉结耸动，在一番意味深长的停顿后John说道，“我想你们还有课要上？或者也许有些什么要学习的？我说得对吗？”

“是的，先生，”他们一致咕哝。

“那好，”John说，“走人吧。”

三名男生尽可能快速地走下小路。很高兴知道他仍能用严厉的语言和凌厉的目光——当带着贝雷帽的时候——威吓年轻小子们。

John坐回长凳上回想着男孩们的对话。Sherlock是个杰出的观察者，他曾注意到他们课堂骨架第6和第7根肋骨间那导致其前主人死亡的切口。他似乎对找到证据很兴奋，还对John炫耀了一番，后者当时扔给了他一个‘了不起’的眼神。不过那确实很了不起。Sherlock是他所见过的最善于观察的。

John一点儿也不觉得Sherlock指出一号声音的女友不忠这事有多么惊人。就个人而言，John不明白一号声音为什么这么惊讶。虽然他觉得这很侵犯隐私，但John猜想Sherlock告诉男孩只是想和他来往，或者和他做朋友。

每个人都想要朋友。Sherlock也无法免俗的是吧？John决定溜达到学员办看看是否能找到更多关于Sherlock Holmes的资料。

******

学员办的Jeanette忙得不可开交，几乎没多问就让他进了档案室，显然制服不只在彰显权力方面起到了作用。而当他悠然告诉她他只需要知道如何查阅档案时秘书的眼睛一直在飞个不停。

他沿着里屋的文件柜一路翻找着直到发现Sherlock Holmes的档案，然后他走到一张空桌子旁坐下打开了它。

他以前所读学校的复本资料都在里面。两年来Sherlock换了三所大学，这有点不寻常，不过也许那些学校都不太适合Sherlock这样一个高智商的人。

John进一步查看他的个人资料，不过只是些基本的东西，除了他父母在萨里和梅菲尔有住处。那就是很有钱咯。果然如John第一眼所料：Sherlock是个娇惯的富家公子哥儿。但他父母的名字却没怎么听过。

John失望地把文件放回原处，吻了吻Jeanette的手表示感谢，接着走去了教务处。

办公桌后坐着Donna，或者她的铭牌是这么说的。“Donna？”John柔声喊着，同时脱下贝雷帽。

红发女人看向穿着制服的他，目光微微呆了呆。

“嗯？”她道，“有什么事吗……呃……”她瞥了眼他的军衔，但还是一头雾水。

“上尉，”他替她说完。

“哦，当然，”她道，“Watson上尉。”她羞涩地笑了笑，指了指他制服上的名字，而他则给了她一个微微窘迫的笑容。“有什么要我帮你的？”

“是的……呃，”John尴尬地说，“你能告诉我些关于Sherlock Holmes的事吗？他是这里的学生。”

“噢？”她道。“呃……他是牵涉进了某种……军事问题？”

“不……不是，”他笑道。“不是那样。我在这里教书，而他是我的一个学生。我只是想了解下他，因为我发现他不太受欢迎，同时还希望能在教务处看看他这名学生的资料。”

“噢，”Donna说。“嗯……这有点……不合规矩。”

“是吗？”John道，“原谅我，我是第一次当教师，不太清楚规则。”

“好吧，教务处主要负责他们的课程安排和报名。不过我们确实会记录成绩，但现学期还不行。我们只能在你提交期中和期末成绩后才能登记。”

“我明白了，”John道，“那你能告诉我Sherlock在以前那些课上表现怎样？”

“我可以替你看看，”Donna说着走向一台电脑终端调出了Sherlock的记录。John走过来越过她的肩膀看去，Donna十分明显地往后靠了靠，还紧盯着John的脸。“有看到什么想看了吗？”

基督……John忘了他的制服对某些女性来说简直宛如春药。

“呃……”他尴尬地说，“似乎没什么特别的。他看起来精于化学和植物学，但却不太擅长文学和天文学。有趣。”

“是吗？”Donna含糊地喃喃。

“是的，”John道，接着他清了清喉咙站了起来。“谢谢你，Donna。”说完就没再浪费时间地戴上帽子走了出去。

当门在他身后关上时他听到她说，“不用，上尉，谢谢你才是。”John翻了个白眼笑了起来。

******

当晚所有试卷都批改好后John坐回床上想着他班上那个聪明男人。他为什么那么在乎Sherlock Holmes？这人肯定有能力照顾自己的吧？为什么John这么感兴趣？为什么他要这么迷恋？

John闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，接着立刻就看到了Sherlock。他们上堂课时他穿了一件紫色衬衫和深色西装。他总是穿得像是去参加商务会议似的。为什么要那样？那让他与其他学生格格不入，而John觉得那就是Sherlock这么穿的原因。他不认为自己是他们世界的一份子。

John不止一次地在上课前测试学生们对骨骼和骨块的熟记程度，并且以为会听到Sherlock喷出一声叹息或者咕哝一句‘无聊’。但事实上要是他转问Sherlock后者倒是会表现得十分认真。John暗笑这番耍心眼儿。这很幼稚，但Sherlock就是拥有这股巨大的幼稚气。要是John坦诚，他不得不说自己很享受于此。

Sherlock应该在一个私人课堂上，一个高级的私人课堂。John可以私下教授他人体系统。Sherlock已经完全记住了骨骼系统的解剖生理，但却不怎么重视身体的整体运作。John觉得Sherlock就是认为它不重要。

就好像这男人能够从脑中抹去所有不相关的东西只留那些他认为在以后的生活中能用得上的。John跟Sherlock说过多次要是他想成为一名出色的法医病理学家那就必须得熟知骨病学知识。老天呐！‘病理学家’这几个字还说的不够明白吗！他怎么能这么迟钝？

是的，针对Sherlock的私人授课势在必行，他明天下课后会和Mike谈谈这事，也会问问Sherlock愿不愿意，学生不想参与的话也就不必费事安排私人授课了。不过要是事情真这样发展，Sherlock就只会是个令他惊奇并拒绝了他的家伙。

这男人可能是个极其讨人嫌的混蛋，但感谢老天，John是个有耐心，能够三思后行的男人。军队教导了他这点：沉着应对，等待良机。

John想要私下教导Sherlock。他们必须在学校某个地方弄一个小房间，也许在图书馆？三楼有些私人会议室，有的很大，有的只对少数人开放。就选那里了。

John可以在那个房间搞到一块白板，他能够从Sherlock更感兴趣的高级A&P课程开始。他还可以向Sherlock有效地展示每个肌肉群的功能，也许教授些能够帮他切实了解肌肉连接点的伸展技巧。

这番想象瞬间就侵入John的脑海并让他因回忆而脸红了起来。他想起一位导师带了一名按摩师来初级A&P课上做助手，她有点瘦但却很强壮！她把Harris Mahoney弄上了桌子，随后就展示了髋关节的髂腰肌是怎样极致伸展的。

她把Harris趴着安置在便携式按摩桌上，髋部抵着桌子边缘，双脚则落于地板。她告诉他放松膝盖，让桌子承受他的体重，接着走到Harris身后，立在他双腿之间并将他的一条腿抬起，蹲下身将他的膝盖安置在自己肩上后站了起来，同时用前臂压在他骨盆两侧。Harris因这番伸展而发出了些痛楚的咕哝声，但后来他说他永远不会忘记髂腰肌在哪儿了。

作为一名旁观医师，看这样的肌肉群伸展还说得通。对一个肌肉群很少运动的病人来说这番短暂的被动伸展是很有效果的。

但作为一名男人，那样的伸展举动看起来就很下流。

而一想到对Sherlock做这种事就不禁让John的老二胀大起来。天！要是他们被抓住怎么办？上帝老天爷啊……

John揉弄着渐挺的勃起。这太离谱了……但是……基督啊，他太他妈想要吻那个男孩了。那对完美的嘴唇尝起来会操蛋的美味。老天爷，这就是他为什么不关心？操……谁管啊？John看到的只有Sherlock弯腰趴在桌上，转过屁股等着他。

哦，我会好好开发你的……你个下流的男孩。

John伸手进床头柜拿了些润滑剂，比起唾液他更喜欢这个。而当他把自己撸起来之后他就伴着幻想继续了，而这种暗搓搓举动所蕴含的被抓风险让John瞬间变得更硬。不过Sherlock身上的某些东西就是让John想要对他做尽下流事。

John想知道Sherlock会有多擅长服从命令……如果他穿着迷彩走向Sherlock并命令他把裤子和内裤脱到膝盖，那优雅的混蛋会怎么反应？在他的幻想里，Sherlock是毫无怨言地服从了。

趴在桌子上，Sherlock……就是这样，你个淫荡的男孩……你想要这个是吗？他听到Sherlock在他磨蹭其屁股时溢出了一声表示同意的呜咽。他确实有个漂亮的屁股。John舔了一下Sherlock的臀缝，后者惊跳了下随即就在他的逗弄中呻吟起来。John分开Sherlock的臀瓣，舌头绕着男人的穴口打圈。他感觉到Sherlock放松地沉浸其中，屁股努力往后推挤着他的舌头，渴望着更多的接触。

放松，Sherlock……你想要的，我知道……你会得到的……别担心……Watson上尉总是会照顾好他的Sherlock的……John把舌头深深插入Sherlock的温暖之所，用舌头操着男人的屁股直到听见对方喊着他的名字并乞求更多。更多，Captain……求你……老天啊……求你……

John把一根润滑过的手指缓缓塞入Sherlock，听到他因快感和压力而嘶了一声。他乞求着第二根手指，于是John给了他……接着是第三根……John的每下抽插都撞击着Sherlock的前列腺，听着学生欢愉的喊叫，接着他抽出手指用自己的家伙对准了那处……求你Captain……my Captain……照顾好我……

别担心，Sherlock……Watson上尉总是会照顾好他的Sherlock的……就做个好士兵，深呼吸……就是这样……现在吐气……好孩子……当Sherlock吐气时John猛地插了进去，被开拓且润滑得十分彻底的男人让John老二的头部很容易就通过了括约肌。内里的炙热十分美好。

John狠狠挺动骨盆，激烈地操着自己的拳头。这就是他想要的：占有那个傲慢的混蛋，深深干他直到他哭喊着求饶。我的……我的……我的……John想象着那些声音：淫靡的吸吮声以及肉体撞击的啪啪声……他快要射了。太棒了……太他妈棒了，Sherlock……你一直都想让我操你是吧？好孩子，Sherlock……就是这样……求我……求我，你个淫荡的男孩……

John喊叫着射满了他的手和腹部，厚厚的白色粘液从他肿胀的老二里淌下。就是这样……天啊……真他妈棒极了……该死的。

他不顾身上的黏腻就这么躺在那里平复呼吸。而当性爱后的余波褪去时他也回过了神：这他妈搞什么？我刚就着和我其中一个学生的做爱幻想打手枪。这错了，错大了。我不想被解雇，不想Sherlock惹上麻烦。就此打住吧，或者我可以申请调去教别的班。

或者……

John清理干净自己，靠着枕头像婴儿般蜷缩起来。他明早会和Mike谈谈关于给Sherlock私人授课的事，就这样。不过John不会亲自去教。

那太危险了。


	3. 用作替代的学生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 班上的假人模型不见了，John Watson上尉该怎么教？  
> 他能得到一名志愿者吗？

“到底在哪儿？”John喊道。他就像一只疯狂的马蜂般冲进Mike的办公室。

“什么到底在哪儿？”Mike说。

“塑料躯体模型，肌肉和内脏可以摘下来的那个。它从储物柜里消失了，”John愤怒地说。如果他今天不能找到这具模型，那他整堂课都会受到影响。

“哎呀，”Mike说。“又到了一年中的那个时候了是吧？”

“你‘哎呀’个什么劲儿？”John道，他就快发火了。

“呃……”Mike说，“有时候兄弟会的男生们就喜欢把它偷出来找点乐子。这违反规定但却没办法阻止他们。每年它都会消失，接着几个月后，就在学期结束之前，我们就会找到它——通常是挂在树顶，要么就是被摆在楼顶，底下还会聚了一群学生对他说‘别跳！’。”Mike笑着说。“都是玩闹。但消极影响就是，你永远找不到它除非他们想让你找到。就当它离开了好了。”

“好吧，去他妈的！”John道。“但我今天的课上要用啊，现在该怎么办？”

“抱歉了，伙计，”Mike说。“你得想其他办法了。”

******

讲堂里的John正试图在白板上画一幅人体解剖图。可他的艺术技能严重缺乏，并且可擦写的记号笔质量也不咋地，如果写错了或者想增添点什么，擦掉后只会留下一片色彩斑驳的印痕。退后一步看着自己努力结果的John双手满是星星点点的污渍。这真是尴尬。

他到底该怎么办？

他盖上记号笔，擦掉白板然后看向他的双手，覆满颜色的手几乎都变黑了。John摇了摇头看向时钟，教室随时会坐满人，他只有一点点跑到厕所洗手的时间，但在真正开始上课前他还有批改好的试卷要发回去。今天的课程很紧。该死的。

他看了看周围和讲台下面，检查着橱柜想找些东西来洗手。桌面上建有一个巨大的水槽，但出于某种原因却没水也没肥皂。好吧那真是……不方便。不过他还是在水槽下方的橱柜里发现了一盒婴儿湿巾，不管它们怎么会在这里的，能管用就好。

它们彻底擦干净了他的手。太好了！这事让John吃一堑长一智，他假设那位发现水槽没用的人也遇到了相同情况……也许是教授那名怀孕的前助手？无论如何，湿巾很有用，把记号笔的痕迹擦得一干二净。

等等……等等……

John拿起一只记号笔在前臂上画了一条线，痕迹非常清楚地呈现出来，接着他拿起一张新纸巾去擦，立刻就将其擦得干干净净。就是这个，这就是他问题的解决方法。

此时教室已经坐满了人，John对新的想法狡黠一笑。

“好吧，”John说。“安静。”发回试卷后John等着他的课堂重新回归于掌控之下。他一如往常地稍息着站立在全班面前，但在看到穿着清爽白衬衫的Sherlock后他意识到他的想法也许有点不合适了。接下来的一小时他将不得不尽量表现得专业并祈祷他的学生们能适时回应。

别去想Sherlock……别去想你要当着Sherlock的面做什么……这是教室，你是教师，别搞错了重点……

“今天的课，”John开口，“我打算做点……不寻常的事……不过那对我们的课程很有必要。今天我们要学习人体躯干的肌肉组织，首先讲解前肌，课程最后会讲解后肌。你们只需要记下起止点和它们的名字，至于它们的作用会在以后讲解，并在别的课程中做进一步讨论。现在我来演示一下解剖过程，希望你们能够掌握。”

John按惯例转身，然后开始脱衣服。当层叠的迷彩制服从他身上剥离时他听到教室里响起了一阵阵咕哝。他把每件衣物都整齐地叠放在讲台上，狗牌在他脱掉汗衫时晃荡了下发出清脆的碰撞声，最后他转过来面对全班解释道，“有些聪明的小子把我们今天要用来演示这部分课程的假人模型弄走了，所以我自愿亲自演示这课程的第一部分。”

他走向白板，拿起红色和蓝色的记号笔后返回全班面前，接着用那些记号笔在身上画了起来，划出每一块肌肉的边界，描绘出肌腱连接的起止点，并标出肌纤维的方向。蓝色记号笔划出了肌肉层：胸大肌涂上红色，接着在红色上涂上蓝色标示出胸小肌。

就算全班没注意那些标记也至少都注意了John的体型。虽然退役后他失去了点肌张力，但身材还不错，对肩上显眼的伤疤也几乎不怎么在意了。

John唯一能做的就是不去看Sherlock。他很肯定那人今天看到的肯定比他预计得要多，而他不想在半裸地站着时去看那双眼中的神色。

随着课程的进行，Sherlock发现越来越难以呼吸，更不用说专注了。他没想到会有伤疤，无疑那是因公负伤。Sherlock想要舔舐那个疤痕，用柔软的爱抚治愈它……不……不能在这里。

Sherlock暗暗扫了眼四周想着是否有人看出了他的想法。操，班上大部分人都在想他所想的事。那就好，这样他就不会显得太显眼。Sherlock试图再次专注听课，而虽然他发现闭上眼睛很管用，但如果有人瞥到他这么做，那就会显得Sherlock像是有点太享受这堂课了。不，他必须看着，虽然这真是他妈的尴尬。

似乎几秒之内就过去了一半的上课时间。而如果全班都喜欢看上半场，他们也真的全都喜欢看Watson上尉用六张婴儿湿巾擦拭胸膛的过程。滑石粉的气味飘散在空气中。

“现在，”John说着穿上他的无袖汗衫。“谁能告诉我斜方肌的起止点？”

一只手举了起来。“嗯？”John道。

Miss Sally Black起身相当紧张地说，“你能让我们在你身上画出来吗？”问题刚落她就在全班的窃笑声中脸红了，随后尽可能快地坐了下来。Sherlock翻了个白眼。庸俗。

John竭力不要脸红，轻松地站在原地注视着女孩。片刻后他说道，“不，恐怕我需要能边纠正你边继续讲课……所以不行。”

“噢，我愿意，”一个声音说。

John惊愕地发现那个声音属于Sherlock Holmes。

在John能反对之前Sherlock就从椅子上站起来走到了最底层地板上，接着脱掉外套放上讲台并开始解起了衬衫扣子。John在班上略微动起来时迅速冲到他身边。

“你在做什么，Mr. Holmes？”John严厉地低声说。这不好，绝对糟透了。

“协助你，”Sherlock简单地说，继续盯着John解他那系得牢牢的扣子，逐渐露出其下奶白色的肌肤。John无法移开视线，甚至觉得嘴巴都开始变湿了。

“你是认真的？”片刻后终于回神的John说。他望进Sherlock的眼睛，希望眼神里流露的是不赞同，但内心里他知道自己更多是震惊和畏惧。

“当然了，医生，”Sherlock用低沉冰冷得连自己也被吓到了的声音回答。“我只想帮你上完这堂课。你说你自己是那具被偷了的模型——这每年都会发生，你知道吧。今年最有可能是被橄榄球俱乐部盗走并藏在了馆所的阁楼里。你会在那里找到它的，我肯定。但今天的课程你需要一个志愿者。我会是那个志愿者。”接着他转身面对John，腰部以上赤裸着。“无论你喜不喜欢，你都需要我。”

不止他妈的一种方式……我了个大槽啊……

“好吧，”John说着转身面对课堂，试图摧毁控制权。“看来Mr. Holmes很大方地把他的背献出来做示范，有人反对吗？”

全班寂静。John深吸了口气再次拿起蓝色和红色的记号笔。Sherlock站在房间正中，面向全班，胳膊垂在两侧掌心向前，站成假定的解剖姿势。John注意到他虽然很瘦但肌张力却相当惊人，很可能是个轻量级拳击手。

犹豫片刻后John开始向全班标示出上背部斜方肌的位置。John边讲解边描绘连接头后面直至T-12椎骨的脊柱的各个连接点。Sherlock感觉到记号笔冰凉的笔尖一路刺痒着他的皮肤，胳膊和后颈瞬间爆出了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。

John在T-12节椎骨旁做了个标记，Sherlock因那份触感而稍稍颤了颤，呼吸凝滞。John清了清喉咙，努力集中注意力继续讲课，这是唯一能阻止他彻底失控的方法。

John的记号笔上移到T-6节椎骨，笔尖指着Sherlock的肩膀。而为了标示出锁骨末端的连接点John不得不绕过去，从而稍稍面对了Sherlock。Sherlock垂着眼睑看向John，后者能看他那对冰蓝的眼睛。Sherlock脸色通红，嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，显然正在性奋。如果John把手指放上Sherlock的颈动脉肯定能感觉到他增长的心率。事实上John知道自己必须碰触Sherlock，稳住他和他的手好在其身上做进一步的演示。

上帝老天爷，请不要让我当着全班的面勃起……

John再次清了清喉咙，专心在Sherlock的锁骨上标记连接点。而在和Sherlock交换了一个短暂的瞥视后John继续讲解直至到达Sherlock颅底下的颈部肌肉。

好了……最难的部分过去了……接下来我不必再面对他的脸了……这回好一点儿……我希望是。

John有条不紊地讲解完剩余的肌肉，标示出起止点，在Sherlock的背上涂涂画画，好像那是具解剖模型而不是这个活生生、在呼吸、震撼人心的美丽生物。他竭力无视轻轻碰触Sherlock肌肤时指尖触到的热度。

所幸John讲解完最后一块肌肉时上课时间也正好到了。他布置完关于今天所讲内容的作业并祝他们度过一个愉快周末后下了课，接着盖上记号笔的盖子走向讲台他那整齐叠放着的衣物。John本想快点穿好衣服收拾好东西，但最终失败了，因为他注意到Sherlock的衣服还堆在滑石表面。他转头看见Sherlock仍旧赤裸着上身站在原地，眼里闪烁着玩味的光芒。

“我在想你是否还记得我，”Sherlock道。

“抱歉？”John道，“已经下课，你可以离开了，Sherlock，不需要我再特别对你说声‘下课了’的吧？”

“我觉得你忘了什么，上尉。”Sherlock说着抱起了胳膊等待着。

“什么？……噢！”John道，“标记！别担心，没事的，它能洗的掉。回宿舍冲个澡就行。”

“半裸着穿过校园？在严冬的时候？”Sherlock道。“没人做得到。”

“你到底想怎样，Mr. Holmes？”John说，对整场谈话都有点不自在。Sherlock为什么这么孩子气？“穿上你该死的衣服然后回家去。”

“不，”Sherlock说。

“什么？为什么？”John说。他大概要发今天的第二次脾气了。这绝不是John Watson的黄道吉日。

“因为，”Sherlock恼怒地叹着气说，“如果你有观察过，上尉，你就会注意到我的衬衫是丝绸的。你到底知不知道可擦记号笔会对丝绸有什么损害？我假设你以前从未有过一件丝绸衬衫，所以我就替你省事了：你有没有在哪儿放了件200磅的备用品？”

John只是站在那里。他花了点时间才明白Sherlock Holmes在要求什么。天……这男人想让John替他擦干净后背。John刚用了六张纸巾都没完全擦掉，皮肤上还有些他打算回房后再洗的颜色印子，而Sherlock那么长的身体……

John吸了口气，正正肩膀拿起了一张纸巾，接着走近Sherlock开始擦拭后者肩膀上他勾勒出的斜方肌标记。Sherlock在期间一直看着他，审视着男人的体格，他胸口那块狗牌随着每次擦拭而产生的晃动，以及士兵用力擦掉这堂课所留证据时胳膊肌肉的波荡。

Sherlock极其关注男人左肩上的伤疤，但他却不能亲吻那片受伤的皮肤。所幸John的工作需要他站到Sherlock身后远离后者直接的注视。

Sherlock闭上眼睛感受着抚过他肌肤的冰冷湿润以及控制擦拭的那只手的温暖。对方的手和Sherlock曾预计的一般坚定，他希望这场擦拭永远不要停止。

至于John，他尽力专注于手上的活计，提醒自己就当是军队里那些他不得不协助的清洁工作。那时要么是设备不够干净要么是人手不够充足，所以他能帮就尽力帮了，只不过这次与当时最大的不同是这不是一位伤员的背，而在其渐渐擦掉那些颜色后，完美白皙，有着雀斑和小痣的肌肤也逐渐显露了出来。

John的手缓缓抚过Sherlock的背，并努力欺骗自己他是想确保所有标记都擦干净了。但如果他诚实的话，他真的不想停止抚摸这神奇的生物。那嚣张傲慢的Sherlock Holmes该立刻被就地正法。John想把他压到他们身后的课桌上并磨蹭他直到后者求着被操为止。

John在Sherlock回过头看向他时立马甩掉了这番想法。

“怎么了？”John问，“快完事了，耐心点。”

“我一直都很耐心，上尉，”Sherlock道。“只是你停了好几秒，我不知道哪儿出了错。”

John清了清喉咙，Sherlock看出那是紧张的表现，而那是过去一小时里发生的第三次了。John为什么要紧张？因为Sherlock微微洞悉了他的想法吗？或者他紧张是因为那些想法惊到了他？

有趣……

“没什么出错的。”John说。“我只是需要再擦一擦，不能让你珍贵的衣物被一个卑微的退役士兵给弄脏。”他走向讲台又拿了张纸巾，不过最终还是觉得拿整盒来给Sherlock擦更方便些。

“你不卑微，”Sherlock十分忧虑地说。“你值得被尊重，鉴于你都经历了些什么。我永远不会视你在我之下。”

John真心被这话给感动了。“谢谢你，Sherlock……呃……我能叫你Sherlock吗？”John也许该为这般和他的学生亲密而自责不已。

Sherlock挑起一根眉毛说道，“当然可以，上尉。那我也可以叫你John吗？或者那样太亲密了？”

“我想私下叫没关系，”John说。“但在教室或校园里，我还是坚持你必须叫我Watson上尉，Watson医生，或者先生。”

“我完全明白。”Sherlock说，对从这男人这儿收到一个直接命令感到兴奋异常。

John继续擦拭Sherlock的背，动作温柔但却坚定，将所有红色和蓝色的痕迹从柔韧的肌肤上抹去。Sherlock闭上眼睛享受着这份感觉，他知道这不会持续太久了，所以为什么自己还不转身跪下把John吸出来呢？Sherlock不会说任何会让他被解雇的话的，他想要做这个，想要上尉告诉他他是有多喜欢被口交。他能够服从John的命令。

完事后John后退了一步给了Sherlock最后一次目光接触。“我想都擦掉了，”John说。操蛋的，那男孩简直完美。

“好极了，”Sherlock说着走向讲台穿上了他的衣服，努力掩饰他微硬的勃起以及轻微的颤抖……基督，我到底怎么了？

John怀着一股揪心的后悔默默看着他。老天啊，他如此想要这个男人……

穿戴整齐后Sherlock转向了John，对他点头告别后走出了教室。John站在那里听着上方的门砰地关上。

噢，整件事可有点不妙了。

******

“你在调查我。”

这不是个问句。John从办公桌上抬头看向门口站着的黑影，后者的眼睛就像澄澈的蓝色火焰。“Sherlock？”John喊道。

“为什么你去了学员办还不够，还要去教务处查我的档案？”Sherlock以一种冷漠的声音问道。直截了当的询问背后毫无情绪波荡，不过听起来却并不蕴含恶意。

“你怎么——？”John开口，但想了想后他转而说道，“对不起，Sherlock，我是……担心你。”

“担心？”Sherlock说，仍在一动不动地站在门口。“担心我？为什么？”

“因为……我偶然听到几个男孩说起你以及你怎样惹恼了他们。他们想伤害你而我让他们放弃了那个想法。但后来我总想起你并且……”John说。

“并且？”Sherlock道。

“并且……呃……我得说是……我想我只是想了解你，”John哀婉地说道。

“你想了解我？”Sherlock说。“想了解我父母是不是很富有？想了解我是不是两年换过三所大学？”他最终大步走进John的办公桌并倾身靠近他。“还是想了解更多私人细节？比如我有时候不睡觉或者几天不吃饭？我玩 小提琴？还是我碰巧是个同性恋？”

“现在，Sherlock，”John说，他没漏听最后一条但还是选择无视了它，“我无意窥探个人隐私……等等，你说你有时候不睡觉或几天不吃饭是什么意思？”

“就像我所说的那样，”Sherlock耸耸肩道。“但那不是重点。重点是，你在打听我而我想知道为什么。”

“因为……”John道，“我碰巧很在乎你。”

Sherlock看上去像是被John往脸上揍了一拳。“你在乎？还在乎的是我？为什么？”

“为什么我不能在乎？”John道。“你非同凡响，你知道吧。骨架和死亡方式那些……那很……惊人。”

“是吗？”Sherlock问。

“是的，”John笑着说。“就是很惊人。”

“大多数人可不会在我演绎时这么说，”Sherlock道。

“他们怎么说？”John问。

“滚开。”Sherlock道。

John惊讶地看着他，接着突然大笑起来，而Sherlock也忍不住笑了，然后他坐进了John对面的椅子并问起哪些人在威胁他。John对他描述了声音一号二号三号的模样，而他很轻松地就认出了都是谁。他热切地对John讲述了劈腿女友的故事，John对Sherlock敏锐的观察和演绎钦佩不已。

“你总有一天会成为一个超棒的病理学家，Sherlock，”John道。

“你这么想？”Sherlock问。

“或者更好的是，一名私人侦探。”John说着对男人笑了笑。对话停顿了，片刻后John理了理面前的文件，收到暗示的Sherlock站了起来。

“好吧，医生，”Sherlock说，“看来发现你在探听我这事使得我有点心烦了，请允许我下次能够更得体地回答任何你有关我的问题。”

“当然，Sherlock，”John稍息地立在办公桌后，大方地说道。“我道歉，如果我再要问你什么的话，我就会来问你。”John说着伸出手，Sherlock抓住握了握。那只手坚定温暖，和Sherlock所想的一模一样；John则对Sherlock的碰触感到一阵兴奋，同时感谢所有神明他们之间正好有张桌子，因为要是没有的话……呃……John也许会对Sherlock做些大学规定绝对禁止的事。

不过，他们的握手仍是超出了必要时长，而虽然两人都注意到了这点但都选择无视了它，接着John则不假思索地从桌子后走出来并把Sherlock护送到了门边。到那儿后Sherlock转向John盯着他并在一瞬间侵入了后者的私人空间。John的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

基督……求你吻我。求你，Sherlock……

Sherlock开口，“上尉。”他的声音就像牛奶巧克力，而John觉得自己就快要瘫倒了。

“什么事，Sherlock，”John道。他觉得头晕，这正常吗？

“谢谢你，”Sherlock说。“我随时都有空回答你需要问我的任何问题……无论白天黑夜。”Sherlock看了片刻John的眼睛。我的天……那双眼简直是深邃的钴蓝色。该死的，它们漂亮极了。

“别客气，”John说，趁机瞥了眼Sherlock嘴后才再次对上那双惊异的眼眸。它们并非是真正的蓝色……更多是色彩缤纷……他妈的。“相信我……我会召唤你……当我需要你来……我办公室的时候。”

Sherlock忍不住了。他短暂地吻了下John的嘴。这是个一掠而过的纯洁之吻。他们都知道这样是错误的，但这番接触却让他们两人的下身都蔓开了燎原之火。这完全是他妈的天堂。John可观的经验让他能熟知Sherlock嘴唇的压力，粗糙的胡茬，烟草和茶的微妙味道……天啊……帮帮我。

亲吻中断后John张开了眼睛，Sherlock已经不见了。John看向走廊试图瞥见他远去的身影，但他肯定没走右边。他向左看去——然后正撞上Mike Stamford的视线。

老天爷……绝对有点不太妙了。

******

Mike并没真的看见什么，但他在穿过门口时好奇地看了John一眼并对他点点头。John回了他一个点头和一个虚弱的微笑。

当John回想着这次遭遇以及他几乎被抓到在亲吻那个极其诱人的Sherlock Holmes的事实时，他正坐在办公桌后吐出一口放松的深重叹息。操他的那吻实在太火辣了。虽然不够，但却足以刺激他欲望更甚。John低头看了看他微硬的勃起然后瞥了眼门。咋办？

John查看了下大厅确定不会再有人来后锁上了办公室门。他的办公时间已经过去，别人会认为他关门走人了。Mike也绝对不会再来找他。

他坐回椅子然后拉开了裤子拉链，想象穿着一身考究西装的高挑男人正站在桌子对面。他把椅子往后推去直到背部靠上墙壁，脑中意淫着Sherlock正观看穿着迷彩服的他手淫的画面。Sherlock把手撑在桌面上，倾身渴望加入。

不，你不能，你个下流男孩。你就待在我让你待的地方，站好了，听我的命令……

Sherlock脸上露出了些微的震惊，接着对他歪嘴一笑。他站成了标准的军姿，目光一直盯着士兵和他坚硬的老二。你想要这个，是吗？你想要知道它尝起来什么样的？是这样对吧，你个下流的小婊子？

John看向他现在完全变硬了的勃起然后用拇指将缝隙里流出的前液涂满整个茎身，将它当做一种方便的润滑。噢这样舒服多了。他用另一只手的第三根手指抹了一点儿，看着幻象中的Sherlock，接着将手指塞进了嘴里。

嗯嗯嗯……我真的非常好吃，Sherlock……你想要来点儿吗，你个荡货？

Sherlock呜咽着渴望。John能够看到Sherlock裤子上显眼的隆起。他对此微笑起来。

我这样待你？噢……你个可怜的男孩。

Sherlock把手移过去想要触碰自己，但John给了他一个警告的眼神。

你要按我的命令去做，士兵，不准擅自行动……现在……过来这里。

Sherlock移动过去站到John右侧。John正用左手手淫，空着的右手则撸起了幻想中的Sherlock的勃起。基督……他真他妈硬……还很长……该死。

这是你要的吗，Sherlock？告诉我你要什么。

‘我要……我要吸你，Captain……sir……’

是嘛？好吧……如果这是你要的……

‘你会照顾好我吗，sir？’

一位好的上尉总是会照顾好他的士兵……过来跪到我面前……但不能碰……还不能。

Sherlock服从了命令。他是个好士兵。总是服从命令。

好孩子……下流的男孩……你想要用那张嘴裹住我的老二是吗？Sherlock点头，眼里充满了哀怨和渴望。John握住老二的头部伸向Sherlock。那好……你个荡货……吸吧……

想象中Sherlock炙热的嘴含住他头部的感觉使得John激烈地撸动起来。他不断把髋部撞进拳头，想象那是Sherlock完美的丘比特弓。你能把我含得更深是吗，Sherlock？……就是这样，小子……用嘴操你的上尉……你知道该怎么做才能取悦你的长官吧……操！

就这样，你个下流男孩……狠狠吸我……操蛋啊！……John用空着的手抚过那头卷发，没有推，而是指导着Sherlock的吮吸……越来越快……他能感觉到Sherlock湿热的舌头舔舐着他老二的柱身，他嘴巴的吸力……混……他能感觉到老二抽动着想要在男孩嘴里爆发……操……真他妈棒！

John急忙抓过桌上的纸巾接住他激射而出的精液，在高潮的余波中大喊出Sherlock的名字。

John瘫在椅子里喘息，老二垂在迷彩裤外面，狗牌伴随着他胸膛的每一下起伏闪闪发光。

Sherlock Holmes……你会是我的死穴。

******

Sherlock需要洗个澡，一个他妈的冷水澡。

他跑过校园返回了自己房间，收拾好洗浴用品后找到了厕所背后的一个淋浴间。那里没人，周五晚上的宿舍全都空空荡荡的，大多数学生都已经出去疯了。

最开始的冷水让Sherlock舒缓了点，有一瞬他都觉得自己着火了。他不敢相信自己竟然吻了John Watson上尉，也不敢相信John Watson上尉竟然还容许了此事发生。当Sherlock中断亲吻时，他看到那男人的眼睛仍旧闭着，好像不愿结束一般。

操他妈的……

Sherlock让水冲过他的头，在水流下低头看向自己的勃起。该死……这真是麻烦。他把水开到所能忍受的最热程度，接着沉浸到这学期第二次的幻想之中。

开始前他在水下把头发撸到后面并任由水流冲击他的胸膛，炙热的温度因此烫红了他胸口。他感觉到热气抚弄着他的身体和勃起，随即他退后了一步看着水流直接击中他坚硬的老二。

‘你在做什么，Mr. Holmes？’

Sherlock想象着John Watson站在他身后，穿着军服，而浴室门大开。John只是用那双深蓝色的眼眸看着Sherlock。你喜欢看是吧，Captain？

Sherlock拿了些肥皂，就着幻想开始擦拭自己。这里……你喜欢这样吗？Sherlock一手裹住他的双球然后朝着上尉战立的地方抚摸起来。John淡漠地看着他的阴茎，脸上毫无一丝情绪。

幻想转变了。John穿着迷彩裤和绿色背心，脖子上挂着狗牌，胳膊赤裸。Sherlock能够看到他皮肤上的伤疤，然后他问了上尉自己是否可以碰它。Watson上尉缓缓摇头拒绝，目光却从未离开过Sherlock的老二。

求你，Captain……求你让我碰你……求你碰我……

Sherlock极其渴望地呜咽着。John踏进浴室，进入里面，靴子溅起一滩滩水花。

是的……求你，Captain，过来碰我……

‘你以为你是谁，有资格命令我过来么？我是你长官，该死的。’

是的……是的你是……对不起，Captain……告诉我我该怎么做……

John赤裸地走上前去，光线捕捉到不住晃荡的狗牌。‘你让我这么做的，士兵。现在……’此时Watson上尉的声音变得狠历起来，‘手……拿开……’

Sherlock撞进拳头里，假装是John温暖粗糙的手正握着他抽动的老二。一道道水流淌下John胸膛，沿着他腹部淌过他粗壮勃起的物件。老天啊……请让我碰你，Captain。我想……我想……嗯啊……

Watson上尉在Sherlock把自己撸到高潮时玩味地看着对方的脸，接着他低头看了看自己的老二后点头同意了。“我允许了，”他道。

命令我……求你……

上尉的右手扣紧Sherlock的肩膀，左手边继续撸动自己边把Sherlock扯下来朝着他耳边吼道：‘我命令你握住我的老二，士兵……然后撸我。服从我的命令，小子……让我为你射出来……快干。’

Sherlock靠上瓷砖开始疯狂地撸动自己。基督……是的sir，Captain，sir……他想象着握住那粗壮的老二并撸动John……我的John……我的Captain……直到其忘乎所以。

几秒之后Sherlock射了出来，视野模糊双膝瘫软，精液覆满了他的手。不过之后他就着水流将它们都冲击了下水道。必须清洁干净以防检查。

Sherlock双手撑着瓷砖喘息，任由水流冲刷过他的背。

老天，John Watson上尉……看看你对我做了什么。


	4. 危险信号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike警告John，他也许和Sherlock走得太近了。

“敲敲……”Mike愉快地说。

John从教案中抬头，挥手招呼Mike进入办公室，Mike走进来并关上了身后的门。Mike从来都不关门的。怎么回事？

“怎么了？”John道。

“需要和你谈谈，伙计……那啥……这是什么？”Mike说着看向失踪的课用假人模型那双空洞的眼睛。“你在哪儿找到的？”

“橄榄球馆的阁楼。”

“但……你怎么知道在那儿的？”Mike说，显然很震惊。

“Sherlock Holmes，”John道。他的声音可能流露出了一丝Mike没有注意到的骄傲。

“你是指，”Mike惊讶地说，“那小贼偷走了它还藏起来栽赃橄榄球队？怎么会有人做这种事？”

“什么？”John道。“不……不是这样。是Sherlock告诉我它在哪儿，并且它真的就在那里。”

“因为就是他放在那里的！”Mike说。John忘记Mike年轻时也玩过橄榄球，对球队有着一份温柔的眷恋。

“不是，你个蠢蛋，”John愤怒地说道。“他没放在那。当我到馆所里找到它的时候那些男孩承认偷走了它。他们甚至还承认了对它搞得那些恶作剧。”

“你在开玩笑，”Mike说着坐进对面的椅子里。

“没有，伙计，”John说。“在阁楼找到它时它正戴着假发涂着口红。而当我打开想看看是否所有器官都在却发现它们虽然都在但却被涂上了像是明胶以及某种我希望是蛋奶糊的东西。我花了老长时间才清理干净。”闻言Mike只是盯着他，震惊得都说不出话来了，于是John继续道，“现在它在这里，保管得万无一失。”

“那Sherlock呢？”Mike道，“他怎么知道在哪儿的？”

“谁知道，”John说。“但我相信如果你问他会解释的。他相当聪明，你知道。”对此John自顾自地笑了起来。

“那到提醒我了，”Mike说，“我来这里的原因。Donna今早逮住了我，并问起了那位替我工作的英俊士兵的事。”

“她想要什么？”John说。

“你的电话号码。但这不重要，”Mike说。“我倒是好奇你怎么会结识Donna的。”他举起一只手阻止了想要开口解释的John，“别费事了伙计，她都告诉了我，关于你跑到教务室以及你想要查什么。”

John坐定等待着。他确实做了某些错事，但那足以让他被解雇吗？Mike继续说，“获取某些学生的信息有正规渠道，并且你也不能盲目搜索。你必须寻找相关和重要的事项，还得通过你部门负责人的批准，也就是——我。”

“Donna没对我解释这些，”John说，“她做的——”

“嗯，Donna不会，她想的只有调情，学校每年的圣诞晚会她都恨不得把槲寄生插在头发里。不过现在这些都无所谓了。”Mike说，“重点是——”

“重点是，”John说完，“别再这么做。明白。”

“还有件事，”Mike说，“上周五Sherlock从你办公室走的。怎么回事？”

“只是……告诉我在哪儿能找到模型，”John尽可能无辜地说，并努力不要因为想起Sherlock给他的离别之吻而脸红。

“我明白了，”Mike说，“总之……你最好离Sherlock远点。糟糕的是Donna对我说那些时还有其他教授和导师在场，他们也许觉得你们之间有点什么。说是……他对你友善是为了谋取一个好分数或什么的？”

“绝对不是，”John坚定地说。他不喜欢这场谈话的方向。“Sherlock是班上最出色的学生。别的不说，他可能需要上一堂比我所提供的更具挑战性的课。我一直都想和你谈谈给他上一趟私人A&P课的事。这会激起他的兴趣并给他更多的挑战。”

“你亲自来教的课，我想，”Mike微带嘲讽地说。

“实际上……不是……”John缓缓道，像是正在对某个反应迟钝的人说话，“我想你来教他——或者某个比我更有资格的人，这样。”

“最后说一次，”Mike挫败地说，“你有资格！还有不，这不可能。每个人都课程满得腾不出空。你也许撞大运了能够亲自教他，不过正如我所说的：任何与Holmes的接触都会导致你因为可疑行为而被解雇。”

“我明白，”John道。“那么……我们就只能想法应付了。”

Mike起身走向门口，离开前在那里停了片刻说道，“谨慎从事，Watson上尉。”

******

假人回来后当天的课程顺利很多，John只是有点担心所有内脏闻起来隐隐的一股莓明胶味。至于Sherlock，John接受了Mike的建议所以整堂课上几乎都没看那人一眼。但当他不经意瞥了对方一眼后，他注意到Sherlock正专注地眯着眼睛直直盯着他。John猜测Sherlock是在‘演绎’，试图寻找出John盔甲上的裂缝。而鉴于对Sherlock的了解，对方可能已经发现了一打有关他的事。通常情况下那会使John惊奇震撼，但不是现在，现在风险太高。

John知道，如果他允许Sherlock接近，那些界限就会瞬间被抛到九霄云外。他对那个男人的决心正在耗尽。那身西装，那种注视，那异常纤细的腰身，那丝绸衬衫下的肌肉……Sherlock Holmes对John Watson来说就是个性感尤物。如果他投降——哪怕只是一瞥——他知道他就会崩溃，然后他和Sherlock就会付出高昂代价：John是他的工作，Sherlock则是他的未来。

这代价太大——尤其对Sherlock来说。

******

John让办公室门一直开着，即使觉得走廊都在结冰。门上传来敲门声的时候他只靠着一座小小的电暖炉取暖。John抬头抬得太迟，所以看到Sherlock Holmes的时候对方已经坐进他对面的椅子里了。

“哦不，”John道，“除非你有课业上的事要讨论，否则我真的需要请你离开，Sherlock。”

“我确实有课业上的事要讨论，Watson上尉，”Sherlock说，挑起一根眉毛。

“哦？”John说着松了口气，“是什么？今天的课对你来说太难了？”

“才不是，”Sherlock道，“那都很初级。不是的，上尉，我来是想和你谈谈你今天在课堂上的行为，对此我不明白。”

“你到底在说什么，Sherlock？”John道。这是要谈那亲吻的事啊，John看出来了。于是他决定沉着应对，并暗暗打算在事情出现脱轨迹象时就把Sherlock踢出去。

“你整堂课都避免和我眼神接触。为什么？”Sherlock道。

“因为这是为你好，”John诚实地说。

Sherlock再次挑起眉。“你仍旧在意？”

“我当然在意，Sherlock，”John说，“你是我的学生，我为什么会不在意？”

“因为你被我吸引，”Sherlock道，“顺说你也是不能免俗啊。”

John叹了口气，这就是了。“出去，Sherlock，”他道，随即挫败地揉了揉鼻梁。

“不，上尉，”Sherlock说。“我还是不明白——”

“那你就要学会适应失望，Sherlock，”John说。“现在……出去。”他说着起身绕过办公桌，抓住Sherlock的手肘把他扯向门口。

“但你是被吸引了，”Sherlock哀怨地问，“是吗？”

John望进那双眼睛……耶稣啊……那双眼睛……然后说道，“尽管我想否认，但我不得不说，我觉得你很有……吸引力。”

“并且你还关心我……关心我的福祉……噢……噢！你把我踢出去是因为你害怕职员们会觉得我们操了一顿并开除我！你不在乎自己！你这么做是为了我……我明白了！”Sherlock突然看向John的脸，恍然大悟地说出最终结论，“你真的关心……我。我的一切，身体上的心灵上的。Watson上尉……你是爱我吗？”

John静静地盯着Sherlock看来几秒，这份寂静浓重得也许连隔了三栋楼远的书桌上的铅笔掉下的声音都能听见。John能听到他的心跳在耳边搏动。他注意着Sherlock随着呼吸起伏的胸膛，看着他嘴巴形成他的名字。他无法呼吸，只能边盯着Sherlock异常美丽的嘴唇边逐渐与之靠近，就像他们之前那次一样……

Sherlock再次冲动地吻了John，把他推到门对面贴着墙排列的书架上。Sherlock握住John的手腕把士兵的手压在其头顶，舌头舔弄着对方的嘴唇请求进入。最终他得到了许可。

John歪过头沉醉于Sherlock的亲吻，在后者与他双舌厮磨之时彻底品尝了对方。混……不能这样……真的不能……这错了……他妈的错大了……基督……你尝起来真棒，Sherlock……

Sherlock懒懒地吻着John，享受这场活动中医生愿意给他的每一个时刻。他想John感受到Sherlock有多么想要他，有多么想让这个惊异的士兵成为他自己的……

Sherlock舔了舔John噘起的嘴唇后中断了亲吻，双手仍将后者的手扣在其头顶上。John看起来一脸性欲的迷蒙，而Sherlock喜爱他能这般对待这个训练有素的军人。不过那份迷离没持续太久，John抬头看了看他的手后重新看回了Sherlock，说道，“Sherlock，放开我然后出去。”

Sherlock想了想。“不，”他假笑着说。他喜欢这个游戏。

“Sherlock，”John语带警告地说，“你真的需要离开这里。如果你被发现了，那你会被开除而我会被解雇。”

“我想我已经说得很清楚了，我他妈才不在乎这所大学，”Sherlock道。“并且你也很清楚地表明过你他妈不在意这里的职位。所以……为什么还要装？”

John叹了口气说道，“放开我的手。”

“命令我，”Sherlock突然道，话一出口连他自己也呆住了。

“什么？”John说。

“命令我去做，”Sherlock鼓起勇气说道。他觉得炙热因为想象接受来自John Watson上尉的命令而蔓延至他的下身。基督啊……

John看向他的手，接着看向Sherlock的眼睛。后者的瞳孔因欲望而扩大，颜色弥漫至虹膜边缘。这让John无比兴奋。不可思议。哦……操他妈的……上帝……

John抬起下巴眼神转暗，用最完美的上尉声音说道，“Mr. Holmes，放开我的手，”说到这他将头伸向Sherlock，缓缓强调着每个词：“这是……一个……命令。”

Sherlock立刻放开了他的手，往后退了一步站成了一个毫不掩饰企图的立正：双手垂在两侧，挺胸，抬头，眼睛充满渴望。

“你喜欢服从命令是吗，Mr. Holmes？”John说。他无法抵御问出这个问题的诱惑。他的幻想成真了吗？基督啊……

“是的，Captain……sir，”Sherlock语气暗哑地说。这男人相当饥渴，而John感到他的老二抽动不已。

此时走廊传来了有人接近的声音，两人都吓了一跳。“那就服从这个命令，Sherlock，”John迅速说道，“出去，出去然后离开。我们不能玩这个游戏。”Sherlock眼神热切地看着John。“走！”John粗声说道，Sherlock不情愿地离开了。

John坐回办公桌后，放松地叹了口气。这破事必须停止。


	5. 不顾一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John求助了一个朋友，然后作出了决定。

“敲，敲……”John边说边把头探进Mike的办公室。

“进来吧，John，”Mike道。“你今天没课啊，有什么要帮忙的吗？”

“呃……实际上……我需要找个信任的人而你就是我唯一信任的。好吧……其实你是我在这里唯一认识的，”John道。“并且，这么说吧，我不想这事记录在案。我不是作为雇员来你这里的，而是作为一个朋友来和你谈谈，好吗？”

“行啊，那么是什么事？”Mike说。他的声音涌起了一股真诚的关心，并且示意了窗边的两把椅子。雪花落在校园里，结霜的玻璃阻隔了下午的天空射进来的光线。

“Sherlock Holmes，”John说。

“我的天，”Mike道，“他做了什么？”

“没什么……但我觉得他……对我有点迷恋，”John说。

“天……不，”Mike说，“真的？”

“还有……如果我诚实的话——”John开口。

“别说完那句，”Mike打断他，“你喜欢那个……那个……讨厌鬼？”

John对这番无心的讽刺挑起了眉，但决定不予置评。“呃……”他说，“他很……吸引人。”

“基督啊，伙计！”Mike道。“你知道如果你俩之间传出流言蜚语会给Sherlock造成什么影响吗？”

“我知道，”John说，“我知道，我们什么都没做。呃……没做什么大不了的事……我试图将其扼杀在萌芽状态，但Sherlock……他太他妈顽固了。他真的不在乎他的未来，Mike。我是指，在告诉他他会被开除后你猜他怎么说？他耸肩说了句‘那又怎样？’他真他妈不可思议。”

“你说‘没做什么大不了的事’是什么意思？”Mike谨慎地问。

“就别管了，”John说，“你知道的细节越少……麻烦来时你也越容易脱身。”

“基督，John……”Mike道。“这真的不妙。”

“但如果这事继续我该怎么办？”John问。

“报告给院长；或者更好的是报给给校长。”Mike说。“这是唯一的做法。”

“但那样Sherlock会被开除的，”John说，“我不想这样的事发生。他就不能转到你的班吗？”

“你已经引起注意了，John，”Mike说。“如果要求学生换班级，院长会想知道原因的。而如果你撒谎，你就会被解雇。”

“但如果我说出事实，Sherlock的名声就会染上污点——比现在还糟。那只会伤害他，我不能对他那么做。”John道。“肯定有其他方法的，”说着他起身准备离开。“谢谢你肯和我谈，Mike，我会再考虑一下并在下周回复你。我们会看看我的课他适应得怎样。也许我能够只是……我不知道……说服他他的未来真的很重要？”说完John离开了房间。

******

John坐在床上看着雪花飘落。他现在进退两难。Sherlock是个好人，不能就这样被剥夺教育权。诚然这世上有许多人没正式学位也过得很好，但Sherlock曾打算成为一名法医病理学家……是的吧？他真的愿意冒那份事业被丢掉的风险吗？还就只是为了性？这不值得。John想要提醒他。但他还能做些什么来帮他呢？

 

一位好的上尉总是会照顾好他的士兵……

John想照顾Sherlock。他懒懒地想着这个男人今天是否吃饭了，或者睡觉……Sherlock现在睡了吗？时间很晚了，都快十一点半了。校内电话还能用吗？他该冒险给他打个电话吗？

John突然灵光一闪。学期开始时他说过如果学生希望与他联系以便探讨学习上的问题，他会回复他们的邮件。Sherlock有发过邮件给他吗？John现在该给他发邮件吗？但这是校内的邮件系统。他们肯定会发现的。他怎么才能在不引人注意的情况下和Sherlock交流？完全不可能。他只能等到周三的课。

John干嘛这么不耐烦？到底啥事让他怕得不得不在周一晚上十一点半和Sherlock谈谈？John摇摇头躺回床上。现在这时候和任何人谈任何事都太晚了。他还不如去睡觉。

John把手伸向床头灯时一颗石头突然打在了他窗户上，听到噪音的John坐了起来。搞啥？

又是一声击打。John走向窗边往下看去，三层楼下正站着一个系着蓝色围巾的身影。当John俯视对方时后者正环顾四周，像是害怕被抓到正站着那里。月光在人影抬起头来时照亮了他的脸。Sherlock。

那人到底来这里干什么？基督……他神经也不正常了？

John抬起窗户探出身。“你想干什么？”他尽可能清晰又安静地说道。落雪自带隔音效果，John很感激有这个天然屏障。

他听到Sherlock轻轻的声音。“我能上来吗？”

“不行，你个白痴！”John说。“这里不是宿舍！我下来，给我一分钟。”

John转身离开窗户，关上它隔绝夜晚寒冷的空气，在变化的温度中颤抖着转向衣柜。他迅速脱掉柔软的睡衣直到只穿着条内裤，然后选了他的军服穿上。那是他最保暖的衣物，纯羊毛的。接着他在外面套了件正式大衣，打开衣领围了条围巾给脖子保暖。带上帽子后他走出房间下楼去见Sherlock。

他边戴手套边用背打开门——接着径直冲向Sherlock。“感谢老天，”Sherlock说着就自顾自地走进大楼，好像他就属于那里似的。“我真的以为你睡了。我正捡另一块石头的时候瞥到你探出了头——总算。”他边走边说，John不得不跟着他。而当Sherlock离下一个楼梯平台只剩一半台阶时John终于抓住他手肘把他转了过来。

“你到底以为自己在这里干什么，Mr. Holmes？”Watson上尉问，现在完全是军队暴怒模式全开。“你到底知不知道现在几点钟了？或者允许你进入教师住宿区会让我惹上什么麻烦？”

Sherlock好像第一次才见到John似的。他盯着这个戴着帽子，穿着羊毛大衣，下巴抬起，怒火熊熊的男人。Sherlock肯定那个下巴会……非常的……美味。

John收紧下巴等着Sherlock说点什么。而当他们站到楼梯平台上时，四周一片寂静无声，两人都在等待发生些无可避免的事情。而John觉得他盯着Sherlock脸的时间越长那些渴望就越争先恐后地涌出他的身体。最终他迫使自己又重复了一遍，“Sherlock Holmes，告诉我你为什么来这里，立刻就……告诉我。”

Sherlock明显地吞咽了一声后才说道，“我听到你和Stamford教授商量了。关于我的事，我们的事。”

“没有什么‘我们’，”John说，“还有你怎么会听到的？办公室里没其他人，走廊也没有。”

“Stamford教授来找了我，”Sherlock说。

“他什么？！”John难以置信地说。

“这是真的，”Sherlock说，“他在科学实验室里找到我然后和我私下谈了我们……我是说……你和我的事。他很关心你的未来。我猜他其他课上的同学都对你的评价很高。他们都希望你留下。他请我自愿离开学校，否则他会想法逼我走。”

“他不会做这样的事，”John说。“他不敢的。”

“恐怕他做了，”Sherlock说。“我什么时候骗过你，John？”

“从来没有，”John闷闷说道。他的老朋友Stamford……John无法相信这场背叛，但Mike只是想保护John。Mike不喜欢Sherlock，整个他妈的学校也不喜欢，这是个该死的阴谋。耶稣基督……“整个学校怎么会这么恨你？”他问Sherlock，表情流露出深刻的悲伤。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“这就是会发生，”他道，“我已经习惯了。”

John震惊且关切地看着他。“Sherlock，”他道，“你知道不该是这样的对吗？你知道你应该有朋友，你能信任并与之玩耍的人。你应该享受你的大学时光。”

Sherlock再次耸耸肩，什么都没说。他没对上John的眼睛，只是盯着楼梯好像下方的楼梯平台是最有趣的事物。

John伸出一只带着白手套的手抚摸Sherlock的脸。他看起来如此悲伤。他真的不在意没有朋友，但他可能一直都在害怕要是交上了朋友又该怎么做。John此时才意识到他是Sherlock唯一的朋友，而这让他的心碎裂开来。

Sherlock在感觉到碰触时看向了John。有一瞬John只是好奇地看着他，但接着Sherlock就看到他的眉头因为理解了某些躲避许久的东西而舒展开来。他感觉到John的手稍稍扣住他的脖子把他拉了下来，而Sherlock则倾身迎上这个融化了他灵魂的吻。

柔软，甜蜜，温情……这个吻包含了John相对Sherlock所说的一切。它很纯洁，但也坚定且热情。Sherlock本能地抓住John的臀部让其领导这个吻。很快John的热情就占了上风，他舔了舔Sherlock的嘴唇，后者张开嘴，而John则戏弄地咬了咬Sherlock的下嘴唇后才允许自己的舌头与Sherlock的舌头纠缠起来。他们的嘴碰到一起，丝滑的舌头迅速贴着彼此起舞，品尝着对方的香津，每个人都在这份感觉的刺激下贴着另一个的嘴呻吟不止。

John脑袋转动。如果他失去了工作，他还能靠退役金过活——勉勉强强。而如果Sherlock失去了在这所学校就读的机会，那么……这两年内换的第三所大学他也待不住了。也许能有个很好的转校理由，但比起他失去工作或者Sherlock被开除，他们绝对是很可惜地失去了在一起的机会。于是John下定了决心。

我想要这个人，该死的。他是我的，而我会拥有他，就在今晚。

John中断亲吻，牵着Sherlock的手上到他的房间。

******

Sherlock望着窗外的庭院。“要我脱掉你的大衣吗？”John道。

Sherlock转过身，随即抽了口气。站在那里的John正穿着军装，帽子摘下搁在衣柜顶上，大衣则挂上了旁边的衣架。John把一只带着白手套的手伸向Sherlock并等待着。

“你为什么穿那些？”Sherlock勉强道。

“什么？”John说着低头扫了眼。“噢……呃……它们是我最保暖的衣服。我可是要到寒冷的屋外见你不是吗？”

“说得对，”Sherlock道，缓缓脱掉大衣露出John最喜欢的紫色衬衫和黑色西装。该死的……这男人简直……

“坐椅子上你会不会更舒服些？角落里有一把。”John说。他觉得很尴尬。到底该怎样勾引一个A&P学生？

“你想让我坐下吗，Captain？”Sherlock说，声音立刻转为暗哑。John觉得他的心脏漏跳了一拍。噢……那真是……

John转身离开Sherlock，边挂起后者的大衣边邪笑了一下。这会变得很有趣的。

“我想想……”John说着转过身，表情凌厉地看向Sherlock，并点了点鞋尖增强效果，“不。”他缓慢郑重地走向Sherlock，享受着这一刻。

Sherlock挑起眉毛静静盯着John，脸上蔓开一个小小的微笑。“收起你脸上的笑容，Mr. Holmes。”Watson上尉说。Sherlock服从了命令，胳膊垂到两侧，挺直身体。基督，掌控模式开启的John真是令人惊叹。

“你想要被命令，是吗？”John说。

“是的，”Sherlock道，眼睛因欲望而睁大，声音几乎是虔诚的低语。

“‘是的，Captain’，”John纠正，“或者‘是的，sir’。你要好好记住，Mr. Holmes。”

“是的，Captain，”Sherlock说。“对不起，sir。”

“非常好，”John说。“你想要扮演士兵？没问题。但你要服从我每一个命令。遵守纪律，否则你将付出沉重代价。明白吗，士兵？”

“明白，Captain，”Sherlock说。

“很好……”John说着正了正肩膀。“你的安全词是什么，孩子？”

“Sir？”Sherlock惊讶地说。老天爷……有必要弄一个安全词吗？不是吧？

“你的安全词，该死的，”John说。“是什么？没这个我们不能做这事，在我们开始前你就该想好的。一旦提起安全词一切就会停止到你满意为止。明白？现在……到底你的安全词是什么，士兵？”

Sherlock想了片刻后说，“Copper。”

“Copper，”John重复，“很好，你说‘Copper’后一切就都会停止，明白？”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock说。这男人确实很有趣，而夜晚仍旧很长。

“好吧，”John柔声道。“脱衣服。”

Sherlock犹豫了。“我喜欢我的命令立刻被服从且毫无异议，Mr. Holmes，”John严厉但仍旧柔声说道，效果却比他朝Sherlock吼出命令还要强，足以让Sherlock全身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

John继续，“我要你脱衣服，现在去做……并且做的时候要这样：上衣挂上衣架，衣服整齐叠放在门边的桌上，脱掉袜子和鞋子时，每只袜子都要整齐叠好放进鞋子里，鞋子则放在桌子下面。”John走到一边让Sherlock依令行事。“现在……去吧。”

Sherlock明显地吞咽了一下，几近软倒，只能竭力记住John告诉他的。John看着Sherlock走到门边按照指令行事，直视着他的眼睛并对其一寸寸露出白皙的肉体，John觉得自己在看到Sherlock赤裸屁股的瞬间就硬了起来。Sherlock神态轻松地完成了他的要求，甚至按照John的命令叠好了袜子。真是个很棒的男孩，很棒的士兵……

“锁门，Sherlock，”John说，Sherlock遵命了。

“过来这里面对窗户，”John轻声说。

Sherlock赤裸地站在窗前，John缓缓走到他身边，眼神饥渴地审视着他。“目前为止你表现出了极大的自律，Mr. Holmes，”他说着绕过了他。Sherlock颤抖起来，但不是因为房间里的寒冷，更多是因为期待，因为纯粹的……欲望。

John继续道，“现在我打算要你更加服从纪律，”说着他停在了Sherlock面前，上下打量着他。他的阴茎已经半硬了，顶端湿润但还没滴下来。嗯……这点很快就会改变的。他坚硬物件上的阴毛延伸到他的肚脐。John渴望把舌尖探进去品尝，但及时克制住了自己。时机未到……

John看向Sherlock的脸，后者正从上方全神贯注地盯着他，对此John骄傲不已。完美的自控。很好……好极了。“跪下，男孩，屁股离开你的脚，”John说。Sherlock立刻跪到了木地板上。“双手背在后面，”Watson上尉命令。

John绕到Sherlock身后靠近他的耳朵低语，“无论你做什么，你都不准移开视线，你必须一直保持这样直到我说可以。你也不准说话。明白吗？”Sherlock点头。“很好，”John说，他的呼吸拂过Sherlock的耳朵。“女王军队里缺乏纪律的男孩会得到教训。”

John走向衣柜缓缓脱衣服。他脱得很慢，一直都看着Sherlock，知道他会发现Sherlock撑不住的那刻。他脱掉上半身衣服的时候Sherlock颤了一下，而刚拉下裤子拉链Sherlock的头就被声音吸引得半转了过来，呼吸也明显加快了。噢你想要它是吗，小子……下流的男孩……

“MIS-ter，Holmes！”John凌厉的声音足以惊得Sherlock猛地把头转回远处，不过还不算响到会吵醒邻居。重新获得掌控之后John脱光了自己站到Sherlock左侧，低头盯着对方。Sherlock甚至都不敢看John一眼，即使他十分渴望。他想看那在John胸前闪动的狗牌，想吸收每一块肌肉的线条，想舔那处伤疤。操……

John绕过Sherlock，允许后者在他经过面前时看着他那坚硬的阴茎。John玩味地看着Sherlock的阴茎变得越来越硬，前液润泽了头部，但却仍旧没有滴水……真可惜。好吧……一定要攻破这个。

John站在Sherlock身后接着倾身靠近。“你没服从命令，Mr. Holmes，”John说。“你知道那意味着什么吗？”

“纪律处分，sir？”Sherlock道。

“正是，”John说着走到床前把侦探放到床铺面前的地板上。“跪上来，头和胳膊放在床上面。”

Sherlock僵硬地起身，不顾膝盖的抗议跪上在枕头并按照命令趴在了床垫上。

“数，Mister Holmes，”John道。

数什么？

John的手坚定地落上Sherlock左边的臀瓣。噢……就这样……谢谢你，Captain……我一直都是个坏士兵……

“一，”Sherlock喘息着说。我一直都很散漫……又一下打击烙上他另一边臀瓣。John摸了摸Sherlock的臀瓣，品味着它们的手感，享受着他一直沉迷的这具美丽躯体所蕴含的力量。

“二，”Sherlock说。我需要这个……我一直都这么坏……

John一遍又一遍地掴着Sherlock，这真棒。Sherlock的屁股随着John迫使他数出的每一下击打而逐渐刺痛发麻。

“三……四……五……六……七……八……”

John紧贴在Sherlock身上低声道，“你的安全词是什么，孩子？”

Sherlock脑中一片混沌。受罚和坚硬的老二使得他失去了感知。但他必须想起来……为了他的上尉。他必须使Watson上尉感到骄傲。缓慢地，极其缓慢地，他的大脑浮现出了那个他需要的词：“Copper。”

“好孩子，”John说。“继续，你的惩罚快结束了。”

“九……”

“十……”

“起来，”John说。Sherlock起身面对床铺，保持着完美的静止等待着下一个命令。John无法不为他骄傲。Sherlock的屁股一片粉色，肉团在John将一根手指沿着其臀瓣探入缝隙中时微微颤动。男人的身形简直是一件他妈的艺术品。米开朗琪罗都雕不出那么好的。

John绕到Sherlock身侧查看他阴茎的情况，前液正大量从顶端流出。完美。John伸手用手指接了一些，移动到Sherlock和床铺之间，让Sherlock可以看到他把手指房间嘴里品尝的画面。操他娘的这小子尝起来美味极了……基督。

看着John品尝自己的Sherlock颤抖不已。他也想舔那些手指。你的味道……那就是我需要的，Captain……求你……

John看着Sherlock因欲望而颤动，随即微笑起来。“你也想来一些？”他问。

“是的，Captain，”Sherlock说。

John把手伸下去又多收集了一些前液，看着Sherlock的阴茎因为可能的接触而抽动。John很小心地在不碰到Sherlock的情况下把手移向后者的脸，伸出被沾湿的食指和中指，举到离他的嘴只有一英寸的地方，“尝一下，Mr. Holmes。”

Sherlock看着John的手指，张开嘴然后，用舌头扫过，嘴唇裹住John的手指直到第二指节，缓缓吮吸并配合舌头舔弄着John食指和中指之间，那双澄澈的蓝眸则一直注视着他美妙绝伦的上尉。John几乎就要在这番感受下晕倒。

当Sherlock‘啵’地一声吐出手指时，John意识到他也开始流水了。我的上帝老天爷啊……“你就是个下流男孩，是吗，Mr. Holmes？”John说，声音听起来异常暗哑。

“如果你这么说的话，sir，”Sherlock说，声音也同样暗沉。

“你知道下流男孩该得到什么，Mr. Holmes？”John道。

“管教？”Sherlock说。

噢，你是个饥渴的婊子对吗？基督……

“不全是，”John说。“不，一个下流男孩应该洗干净他的嘴。”Sherlock挑起眉。“但是，”John又道，“我手边没有肥皂，所以我想我们不得不凑合一下了。跪下，小子。”

Sherlock重新跪到了枕头上，John挺着流水的老二站到他面前。

“吸我的鸡巴，”John轻声说，“不准用手，下流男孩不能碰优秀上尉。”

亲爱的上帝……是的求你，Captain……我他妈的想要这个很久了……我会为你做个好士兵……

Sherlock含住John的头，那感觉比John想象的好得多。John粗壮的老二完美地适合Sherlock宽阔的丘比特弓。Sherlock的脸颊在吮吸时向内收缩，使得那对美妙的颧骨更为突出。超凡绝伦……只是超凡绝伦……

John看着下方Sherlock的满头黑色卷发，Sherlock抬起头，看着他的上尉在其唇舌缓慢刻意地舔弄吮吸下缓缓失控。Sherlock希望这刻直至永远，他希望John被他取悦，他希望上尉感到骄傲。

我还是个好士兵吗，Captain？……我想当个好士兵……求你了，Captain……我想为你变好……

Sherlock把手背在后面以防违背命令，然后倾身用嘴含弄起来。他感觉到John正在爱抚他的头，但从没按下去，只是享受着头发的手感以及裹着他阴茎的嘴巴。

“噢……操……”John说，“基督……你真他妈擅长这个……操蛋的，Sherlock……嗯……”

Sherlock很高兴John被取悦了。他喊着John头部愉快地哼哼，用舌头抚弄后者的系带。

“噢！基督啊！就这样……你个下流男孩……你想我直接射进你喉咙里是吗？”John说。如果Sherlock吸阴茎的能力说明了他的床技，那John也不枉此生了。这是他这辈子所经历过的最棒口交。

Sherlock喊着John的老二微笑，看起来就像是一个淘气的男孩在吸一根湿哒哒的棒棒糖。这太多了，再不停止John就要射了，而John不想射在Sherlock嘴里……哦不，你个下流男孩……Watson上尉想边干你边听你尖叫他的名字……

John从Sherlock嘴中抽出老二，‘啵’的声响听起来淫靡无比。“起来到床上去，Mr. Holmes，”John说，“躺着。”

Sherlock毫无异议地服从，虽然有点不满没把John吸射了，但还是很感兴趣John会把他带往哪里。他耐心地等着John翻出床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，老二仍旧坚硬并流个不停。

“你做得很好，Mr. Holmes，”John说。“我对你非常骄傲。”

“谢谢您，sir，”Sherlock说。

“实际上你一直都表现良好，我想我该奖励你。你喜欢吗？”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock说，接着顽皮地补充，“我喜欢任何你给我的东西。”

John爬上床加入他的士兵，接着顿了顿邪笑着看向Sherlock。“是嘛？那么……”

John把自己安置到Sherlock双腿之间，接着毫无预警地就把对方坚硬的老二含进了嘴里。Sherlock的髋部在刺激下猛地向上一顶，呼吸也变得断续起来。显然他着实没想过这个。John很高兴自己居然能够骗到Sherlock这般伟大的头脑。

John用和Sherlock差不多的方法含弄着后者的阴茎。专注于吮吸以及头部下的系带。John使得Sherlock不住地喘息呻吟，在他对其分身的逗弄下挣扎扭动。John的双手爱抚着Sherlock大腿外侧，随着他含弄的节奏按摩对方的臀瓣。John感觉到Sherlock的手在他用舌头挑逗头部，玩弄系带并舔舐缝隙时扣住了他的头发。噢……你尝起来太他妈美味了，Sherlock……我可以就这样含着你几天……真该死的美味……

John裹住Sherlock的阴茎，吐出后者的阴茎，一道淫靡的丝线连接着他的嘴和Sherlock的老二头部。Sherlock看向John，随即看到了的对方眼中汹涌疯狂的欲望。要了我，Captain……拿走你的东西……标记我……我是你的士兵……只是你的……我想……我想……天，Captain……求你……

Sherlock自顾自地将床头柜上的润滑剂小瓶递给John。

“先我的命令行动，我们是这么定规矩的么，Mr. Holmes？”John挑着眉说道。

“对不起，Captain，sir，”Sherlock剧烈喘息着道，“我只是想……我是说……我需要……哦老天啊……求你……sir……”

John震惊了。Sherlock在床上扭动不已，渴望John把阴茎插入他体内。“这次我就原谅你，Mr. Holmes，”John戏谑地道，“但下次……我会打你屁股。”

“求你……Captain，”Sherlock道，“就打我吧。”

John咧嘴一笑。“趴好，Sherlock……立刻。”

Sherlock动得不够快。他的头贴上了床垫，胳膊撑在脸庞两侧，双腿弯曲撅起屁股，John看着Sherlock期待地扭着它。“你喜欢被管教是吧，你个下流男孩？”John问。

“只有来自我上尉的那种，sir，”Sherlock说。John笑着打了下Sherlock的屁股，留下一个鲜红的掌印。

“哦哦……”Sherlock说，“求你……再多惩罚我吧……我一直都是这样一个下流的男孩……下流无比……我需要它……求你，Captain。”

John几乎因为Sherlock放荡的行为和语言而射了。这真是太他妈完美了。John又打了Sherlock的屁股一次，听着男人充满快感和欲望的欢愉叫喊。然后他又打了他一下，这次重了些。

“基督！John……是的，John……sir……求你……”Sherlock喊道。

极限了。John再也忍不了，他必须进入这个美丽的生物。他套上一个安全套，润滑了他的手后把一根手指凡在Sherlock的穴口处。“我们这么做怎样？”John说着把手指缓缓推入Sherlock体内。Sherlock在压力下嘶嘶起来，John缓慢稳定地抽插着手指。

“哦操，啊啊……”Sherlock道。“是的，sir，我们能做到的，sir……只要你说。任何事都行，我的上尉，我的John……哦天啊……操……”

John又缓缓增加了两根手指给这个漂亮的男孩，并且几乎每一次抽送都袭击着Sherlock的前列腺，使得其不停呜咽。而伴随每次袭击John都轻咬Sherlock的屁股，让后者几乎丧失了神智。

当第三根手指进入后John确信Sherlock已经被彻底打开，他可以不太费力地将自己的老二塞进去了。他把自己撸起来，老二对准Sherlock的屁股然后缓缓推进，允许Sherlock稍微适应了一会儿。而在敏感的头部推过Sherlock的括约肌后那随之袭来的炙热让John几乎当场射了出来。他又推进几步，并再次等待Sherlock适应。

Sherlock把手往后伸向John的屁股催促他进得更深一点，乞求John给他更多。“求你，Captain……我是你的士兵……照顾好我……我想要这个……求你，sir……我想要你标记我……告诉全世界我是你的……求你，Captain……占有我，sir……我需要……管教……”

John一向是个好人。他猛地撞进了Sherlock使对方发出了欢愉的叫喊。“更多……天啊，求你……更多，sir……操我……求你sir……”Sherlock呜咽着。

“你无权……发号施令……你个……下流的……男孩……”John说，伴随老二一次一次的凶狠撞击吐着每个字，“你……完……全……不……知……道……什……么……是……管……教……但……我……会……教……你……”

“好……”Sherlock喊，“教我吧，Captain……我想要学……我想要成为你的好士兵……求你，sir……啊啊！操我……哦天，John！”

John狠狠地撞击着Sherlock，感觉他的高潮因为身下男人饥渴地扭动而逐渐升起，接着他闷哼着射进了Sherlock体内。在他里面释放的感觉真好……终于……在几周几个月的渴望和幻想之后，走到了这一步，这一刻……实在是激动人心。

John伸手握住Sherlock那被忽视的老二，靠近后者耳边喘息着低语道，“你想要这个……是吗……你个肮脏的婊子……你想要我填满你……现在……你想为我射出来……是吗……下流男孩……”

在Sherlock呼喊着John的名字，以及一连串“John！老天，John！谢谢你，sir……基督……谢谢你……谢谢你……谢谢你……我的John……感谢你……”的感谢中，Sherlock终于射了出来。

John放开Sherlock，他们一起瘫在床上喘个不停。John看向时钟，明天他没课，而Sherlock则已经在他身边睡着了。尽管会引发无尽麻烦，但John仍旧真心看不出这事有什么错。Sherlock是他的，而他是Sherlock的，这就是结论。

John把羽绒被拉上自己和Sherlock，清理看来必须等到早上了。

Sherlock依偎在他身旁，脑袋搁在他的胸口。John把脸压入那头卷发后沉入了睡眠。

是的……Sherlock是他的。而他是Sherlock的。

去他的后果。


	6. 后果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John曾想‘去他的后果’。  
> Well……现在后果来了。

周三早晨John穿大衣时坐在床上的Sherlock一直在盯着他看。他坐在床垫上，脚垂落地板，床单裹着裸体，羽绒被盖到腰部，噘着嘴。

“别那样看着我，”John说着穿上迷彩服。“你知道我下午要办公还有一堂课要上。”

“但那又不赶时间！”Sherlock道。

“正正好还有三小时，”John说。“并且我还需要一份真正的早餐，冷掉的中餐只能让我撑这么久了。”

“噢，”Sherlock不满地咕哝着仰起了头。“就把他妈的事情都处理好了然后回床上来！”

“我……不能……”John缓缓说道，希望这次那些有关责任的话语会被听进去。“你不是我唯一的学生，你知道的吧。”Sherlock张嘴正想说些嫌恶的话时却被John打断了，“并且那是些真正在乎他们未来的学生，需要学习知识好成为医生和病理学家等等的学生。而你，似乎只关心自己以及我能让你高潮多少次。”

闻言Sherlock微笑起来。两天内他笑了十八次，这肯定是某种记录了，他个人最好的记录，绝对的。

“Sherlock，”看到他那幅傻笑的John说道，“我是很严肃的。”

Sherlock沉下脸，想了片刻后又说道，“你到底为什么要这么在意？”

“因为……”John开口，“不。你知道嘛？不，就让我来问你好了，”John站到Sherlock面前，“你为什么不在意？”

“我是高功能反社会。我不知道如何在意。”Sherlock简单地说。

John望着Sherlock的眼睛说道，“撒谎。”

Sherlock再次试图开口抗议时却又被John抢了先，“听着……无论如何……你那天问我我是否爱你。嗯……我爱。我当然爱了！要忍受像你这样一个讨厌的混蛋，我必定得是恋爱了。但我也不认为自己是个被社会排斥或者特别残忍的人。”

“我想帮助别人，我想帮助你！但你却一次又一次地将我拒之门外，不仅拿你的未来冒险，还自私地不顾我的生计。我不能接受，Sherlock。”

“现在我要走了，想吃什么就从冰箱里拿，还有洗个澡穿上衣服。如果你再留得晚些那大部分人就都会去上课而你就可以趁机溜走。你必须偷偷溜走，Sherlock，不准竖起衣领一副拽样地瞎晃。你要为我这么做。你要不被人看见地离开这栋大楼。”

“并且我们还要装得这事从未发生过，”Sherlock难过地说，头垂了下去。

“恐怕我们必须如此，”John遗憾地说。

“我讨厌这样，”Sherlock道。他抬起头直视着John的眼睛。“你爱我吗？”

“是的，”John说，吻了吻他的额头，“我爱你，并且别担忧如何回应这份情感，反正我也没指望过你会发表这种声明，同时我也不指望你今天出现在课堂里。那么……就再见了，走的时候记得锁门。”

说完后他就离开了。

Sherlock坐在那盯着门看了大概几个小时，他也没去算，总之最终他的双脚因为房间的温度冰冷且几近麻木。他泡了个热水澡，坐在浴缸里指尖相抵思考着John和他之间这种日益增长的关系。

他想干涉John吗？没这人他能活下去吗？毕竟十八次高潮只是化学反应罢了。撇开性爱，他想和John在一起吗？那意味着什么？

他们的关系会是一个秘密。他们能就这样过一辈子吗？偷偷寻找壁橱亲热……听起来如此……幼稚。Sherlock想要活在公众之下，想要让全世界都知道John是谁以及他对他的意义，想要保护和支持他的上尉。

那是爱吗？Sherlock不知道。不过爱情肯定涉及某种牺牲。但Sherlock有拿他憎恨失去的东西冒险吗？他一点儿也不在乎这所学校，他只在乎和John在一起，而如果你觉得你没拿什么在冒险那这就并不是个问题。

Sherlock叹了口气。洗澡水变冷了，他颤抖着围上浴巾。这事看来还需要花更多时间思考。他按John吩咐地吃了些东西并穿上衣服，看向过去两天来承载了太多记忆的床铺，觉得体内的某些东西软化了。

我确实爱你，John Watson。我只是不知道那意味着什么。

******

随着一声响亮的咔哒声John的房门关上了。Sherlock检查了下门把确定关严了后转过身，却正好撞上Donna Sinclair。

“你在这里做什么？”她严厉地问道，“学生不允许进入这栋大楼。”

Sherlock迅速思考起来。学校里每个人都知道‘Donna Does’，她是在教务处工作的‘校园调情狂’，并且鉴于她是行政人员不是教职工，于是Sherlock说道，“你不也在这儿么。那你是来做什么的？”他看向她的手，她手上正拿着一个穿着病服的泰迪熊以及一张卡片。“给你最新的甜心带一份礼物？”他问。

“什么？”Donna道，“呃……是——喂！这不关你事，年轻人。现在给我解释下你为什么在Watson上尉的房间里。”

“你怎么知道这是他的房间？哦……”Sherlock道，“自从上尉来教务处调查我后你就一直在跟踪他。有趣。所以这熊卡片和完全不同的发型，还有这浓得要死的香水眼影口红都是为了他啊，我明白了……”

Donna摇了摇头，“别岔开话题——‘浓得要死’？！你个小混蛋！你想说什么？说我看起来像个妓女？”

“差不多吧，”Sherlock坦白地说，“确实。”

“为什么你个小——”她开口。

“混蛋，”Sherlock说，“是的，我想你已经说过了。”

“马上给我解释下你为什么在Watson上尉的房间里，年轻人，否则我会举报你，”Donna坚定地说。

“我得上课去了，”Sherlock撒谎道。他早就错过John的课了，泡澡泡太久的缘故。“现在请你原谅，我要迟到了。”他试图从她身边穿过去但她挡住了他的路。

“不行，小杂种，”Donna道，现在是彻底怒了。“你哪儿都不准去，除非你给我个该死的理由为什么你在这房间里——立刻！”

Sherlock叹了口气。这会变得非常无聊的。他径直看向Donna的眼睛，倾下身说道，“因为我们过去两天都在这里操得天翻地覆，”然后从震惊的她身边走过去离开了大楼。

******

Mike Stamford气势汹汹地穿过校园。如果有人因此诋毁他声誉的话那他真就得呵呵了。他不敢相信传到他耳朵里的那句话，但考虑到上次他和John谈起那个男孩……

Mike一跃而上科学楼的楼梯，推搡着经过那些从底层教室出来的学生。“请让我过去，”他喊道，但没人睬他，他只好利用身体挤开人潮，觉得自己就像力争上游的三文鱼。最终他走向了楼梯。

他径直朝三楼办公室走去。院长会听到他关于这事的一堆不满。要说是Sherlock挑起来的他还能相信，但听到John也是如此？简直不可想象。

那老鼠屎Sherlock就该在Mike要他离开学校时就滚蛋的，应该立刻打包走人。但他却没有……他太自私傲慢。Mike打赌Sherlock在这学校中一次都没考虑过John或者他自己的未来。一次都没有！

到达三楼后Mike停下来喘了口气。他不再像以前那么年轻苗条了。而现在，因为这个男性洛丽塔——不——这条草丛里的蛇，这个博尔吉亚……John赌上了他的未来。Mike没从那恶棍上看出John所看到的，他只是个麻烦，他所做的一切都只会导致伤痛和混乱。该死的孩子。

Mike敲了敲院长办公室的门，一个声音让他进去，接着院长的秘书从她的电脑上抬起了头。

“噢，你好，Mike！”她道。

“你好，Maggie，”仍有点喘的Mike急匆匆地道，“Alfie在吗？我需要和他谈谈。”

“他在，”她困惑地说，“一切都还好吗？”

“绝对不好，”Mike说着推开门。

Alfred Parson是大学医学院的院长，学生时代就开始规划他的职业生涯，毕业后成了一名助教，然后继续深造成了一名教授，接着是讲席，直到现在的院长。他是个六十岁的男人，但心脏和头脑却像是八十多岁的。他老是抱怨他的诸多疾病，而任何会给他的职责带来额外压力的事情总是会让他痛苦。

在这特别的一天，Alfred有三个地方正泛着疼，还有一只患了痛风的脚。他侧坐在办公桌边，没在Mike闯入时抬起头。Mike的消息来得不像一只快乐的鸟儿。

“你证实这个谣言了吗，Michael？”Alfie问。

“那不是谣言，”Mike说，“我听Donna亲口说的，实际上她当时还在哭。当她告诉我的时候我只是不知所措，于是我直接来找你了。没必要怀疑她的故事，我非常清楚发生了什么，而我害怕John会出什么事。他是个好士兵，但他对这个男孩有点心软。他像John一样没有朋友——除了我，当然——”

“当然，”Alfie心不在焉地重复，接着问Mike道，“你觉得这脚看起来还好吗？”

Mike对着没头脑的问题眨了眨眼，然后看向之前一直浸在Alfie巨大办公桌下一个泻盐盆里现在却被其抬高的脚。

“我看着还好……”Mike含糊地说。

“疼得跟鬼一样，”Alfie说着把脚重新放回盆里。“通风。”

“噢，”Mike说，“很抱歉……呃……”他清了清喉咙。“我知道您非常忙碌，但如果您能给校长写封邮件，或者给他打一个电话，让我获悉现下情况，我将十分欣慰。”在Alfie身边待久后Mike总是会回归1920年版本的自己，就好像Alfie有能力在你当着他面坐着时吸走你的生命能量，并且腐化你使你开始使用那些过时的语言。

“嗯……”Alfie道，“这事很讨厌。你就不能解雇这个家伙然后就这么了结吗？”

“John什么都没做错，”Mike争辩道，“我知道的。他被引诱和欺骗了，被那个……那个……人。”从嘴里吐出的最后一个字带上了许多Mike都没想到过的蔑视。

“那他肯定不是一直都是个好士兵，”Alfie说。

“John？！不是个——”这番侮辱让Mike哽住了。“Alfie，你和我认识好几年了，但John和我一起读的医学院。他去阿富汗的时候我也在那，不……他是我所知的最好的士兵和医生。错的是那个学生，他不能转班，以免他用自己的手法毒害别人。不行……他需要被开除！”

“嗯……”在看着脚浸泡了片刻后Alfie说，“如果你这么坚持的话，我会让Maggie打电话给校长，我们会在一两天内把那个孩子从学校赶走。”

“谢谢你，Alfie，”Mike说，“你真是个朋友。”

******

“我有个坏消息，”Sherlock在和John穿过校园时对后者说道。

“又怎么了？”John问。

“我有可靠依据表明你的朋友Stamford教授去找了院长并打算和校长谈一谈关于……你和我的事，”Sherlock说。

John停住脚步看向Sherlock。“什么？！”他说。他们一起待了两天，这是真的，就待在他的房间里，从没离开过半步因为那是个套房而John还有个小冰箱。但第二天他们点了中餐外卖……

“不是，上尉，”Sherlock不屑地道。“中餐外送员没出卖我们，恐怕是我做的。”

“你什么？！”John大吼，响得周围的学生都转头盯着他们。John扫了眼四周，压低声音重复，“你什么？”

“对不起，John——”Sherlock开口。

“对不起——呵，”John道，“你完全不知道这话是什么意思，Sherlock。你他妈毫无头绪。基督耶稣啊！你自毁还不够，还要拖我下水？操他妈的。”

“停下，John，”Sherlock说，“冷静点。学校校长和我家是世交，他不会对我做任何事的，并且如果我去请求，也不会有任何事发生在你身上。”

John盯着Sherlock。“世交，”他重复。Sherlock点头。“而你认为就这么简单？”Sherlock看起来很困惑，John会保住工作，Sherlock能继续上学，还有什么问题？

“你个愚蠢的混蛋，”John说，“我在大学的声誉毁了，多谢你。我不知道是否下堂课学生们就会……基督……他们会坐在那里评判我俩的是吗？寻找那些‘哦是的……他们操了’的迹象。这太糟糕了，多谢你，Sherlock Holmes，太他妈感谢你了。帮个忙别管我，别为了我给妈妈或爸爸打电话。我真的不想要你的任何帮助。”John大步穿过校园走向他的房间，想着在被解雇前刚够时间收拾行李。

Sherlock看着John离去的背影，思索怎么才能解决这事。他跟着John一路穿过校园回到他的住宅楼，在主门锁上前及时抓住了它，然后在John试图关门前迈进他的房间。

“不，John，”Sherlock在John无力地试图把他推出去时说道，“我们需要谈谈。”

John心软了，关上了Sherlock身后的门。Sherlock站在房间中央望着John的窗外，一如前两晚那般。John盯着他的背……天，那是不久之前的事吗？看起来像是很多年过去了。

“那么……”John开口，“说吧。”

“你担心你的声誉，”Sherlock说，“我明白。但你必须让我保住你的工作。如果那对你很重要我可以为你做的。声誉会恢复——在我离开学校之后。”

“什么？”John说。

“这就是势必会发生的事，John，”Sherlock说着把脸转向了他。窗外的光线在他头上形成一圈光晕，John觉得他看起来像一个审判天使。

“不是这样，”John说，“大学有规定，这些规定严格维护着学生的利益，而其中一条就是：老师不得与学生亲热。如果他们犯规，那他们就要被解雇，简单直接。学生永远不是过错方因为老师就该表现得成熟，老师该做出健康良好的决定。而我对你做了错事，Sherlock，作为你的老师，我伤害了你。我对你感情太深并且无法克制地爱上了你，这他妈都是我的错——”

Sherlock用一个吻打断了他。他大步走上前捧住担忧焦急说个不停的John的脸，亲吻温和又激情，就像他们所有那些吻。John本能地抓住了Sherlock的大衣把他拉得更近。Sherlock用长长的胳膊搂住他的上尉，一直都没有放开。

亲吻中断，他们贴着对方的嘴喘息。John看着Sherlock，如果他们现在做爱，那就将会是最后一次。对此John就像对他的命运般确信无疑，尤其是Sherlock的父母要是得知了的话。他再也见不到Sherlock了，不过他只希望Sherlock不会受到深远的影响从而再也无法进入其他地方的任何一所学院或者大学。不过他还是能出国留学的，也许去美国或者别的什么地方，他仍旧拥有希望。

Sherlock拉开John夹克拉链然后将其褪下了后者的肩，同时吻着John的脖子。John仰起头，让Sherlock能够接触得更深入并随之溢出一声低沉愉快的呻吟。老天爷，这个男孩能对我做什么……

夹克落上地板，Sherlock的大衣和围巾也瞬间落到了它边上。两人边脱着对方剩余的衣物边亲吻着走向床边。Sherlock倒退着走在头里，腿肚撞上床垫后他停了下来。John正在解他的裤子，努力放出Sherlock的硬挺。

Sherlock的阴茎一弹出来John就跪下去开始吸他。Sherlock溢出一记呻吟，呼吸都停滞了片刻。John的嘴感觉起来真他妈温暖湿润并且就只是纯粹的……棒。John戏弄着Sherlock的系带，Sherlock兴奋不已，一只手梳过士兵的头发。谢谢你，Captain……谢谢你……

John尽肯能深地含入Sherlock，紧紧抓着后者的屁股。他这次的吸老二行为来得毫无预兆，他必须直截了当因为他知道学校保安随时都有可能会被派来护送他离开这里。他憎恨无法和Sherlock一起享受这刻，但他就只想在再没机会之前狠狠把这男人操一顿。

John吐出Sherlock现在完全硬起来的阴茎并站起了身。Sherlock把他拉进一个吻里，像过去两天那般与他舌头纠缠着翩翩起舞，品尝着John和他自己的味道。John爱抚着Sherlock裤子下完美的屁股，顺势将其扯落到地板上，手指探进Sherlock的臀缝找到入口，Sherlock透过他们的亲吻哼哼出同意。

“躺下，男孩，”John咆哮。

“Sir，yes，sir，”Sherlock喘息着道，他喜欢接受John的命令。他脱掉缠在脚踝上的衣物然后躺到了床上。

John说，“摸你自己，Sherlock，我想看你摸。”

Sherlock迅速回想起某个午后沐浴时刻并微笑起来。他坚定地抓住老二然后开始打手枪。

“慢点，”John说。士兵一丝不挂，老二勃起漏个不停。Sherlock惊讶于John的自控，因为对方似乎很平静地看着Sherlock撸自己。这真是他妈的令人兴奋。

Sherlock缓缓撸动，髋部却不爽地推撞起来。“不，Sherlock，”John道。“克制住操你拳头的诱惑。我想看你求我让你释放。你现在是我的，你个下流的男孩。”

他妈的基督啊……是的，captain……老天爷……

“请求发言，captain，”Sherlock满含绝望地说。

“允许，”John安静说道。他正努力专注于Sherlock阴茎顶端正形成的滴滴前液，并试图克制住扑过去舔干净的冲动。天，他想要去……那么想……

“我真的想吸你，captain，”Sherlock说。“可以吗？”

“如果你保证不用你嘴之外的任何东西碰我的阴茎的话，”John说。

“我保证，captain，”Sherlock道，几乎是在恳求了。

“很好，”John说着跪到Sherlock头部附近，倾下身用一只手撑着维持平衡，另一只则握着老二送到Sherlock嘴边。“吸吧，你个荡货，”他道。

Sherlock尽可能深地含入John粗壮的老二。基督啊，Sherlock……混……

Sherlock竭力一边摆动头部一边撸老二。这太他妈完美了。John的味道加上John正看着他打手枪的想法让Sherlock几乎当场就射了出来。

John看向Sherlock吸着他老二接着是后者的手在其自己完美阴茎上撸动的画面。基督……感官都超负荷了。过去两天他和Sherlock尝试了各种姿势，但这是一种他们没想到过的……John对此非常高兴。他抚慰着Sherlock的脸，男人完美的嘴唇正裹着John的阴茎，热情地吮吸着。

“慢点，士兵，”John说。Sherlock的手服从了，嘴也是。让两边都维持同样速度才能让Sherlock一边手淫一边口交。

John看着他粗壮的老二在Sherlock嘴中进出，这令人着迷。“就这样，你个荡货。吸你的上尉，”John说，声音低沉暗哑。“你想要这个是吧？想要我射在你的嘴里？并且你都会吞下去，你个下流男孩。你会吃掉我所有的种子并把我舔干净。因为你是我的士兵，对吗，漂亮男孩？”John继续抚摸Sherlock的脸梳理他的头发，后者缓缓吞吐着John的阴茎，吮吸头部，接着把柱身全部含了进去。这感觉美妙极了。

下流话让Sherlock呻吟不止。被John支配和命令的想法就已经让他很兴奋了，但他从没想到被叫做‘荡货’也能激动不已。这下流无比……然而……呃……操他的棒。Sherlock怎么不让John在教室中央对他这么做呢……告诉他该做什么……在Sherlock舔干净他老二的时候叫他荡货……要检查一下吗，captain？……操他的基督啊……

支撑John体重的那只手开始累了，于是他坐了起来，老二因此滑出了Sherlock的嘴。John看向阴茎头部和Sherlock嘴间牵连的银丝，但Sherlock迅速又把他含了进去，以为你他不想让John阴茎的味道和感觉消失。该死的……这男孩是有多贪婪。John摸着Sherlock的头发，后者转过身继续服从着他的命令。真是个好士兵……总是想要取悦他的上尉……真是好……操……

“你个饥渴的男孩，”John道，“总是整天想吃我的阴茎是吗？”Sherlock含着John的老二哼哼着承认，柱身覆满口水闪闪发亮，并继续手淫着。John看向Sherlock的阴茎，顶端正随着每次撸动而渗出越来越多的液体，John伸出手沾了一点，舔着手指品尝Sherlock咸苦的味道，后者瞪大了充满欲望的眼睛看着他。

“现在离开我的阴茎，Sherlock，”John说。“该是干你的时候了。”

Sherlock爱这些性交的说辞。就该是这样的……一通会让他所有正确地方都发疼的猛干。Sherlock吐出John的老二，前液仍旧淌下他的嘴，他用一只手背擦掉了它后等待着他指挥官的进一步命令。

John移向Sherlock的阴茎，挑逗般地舔了舔顶端，然后品尝了他的前液。Sherlock尝起来总是那么棒。John看向Sherlock放荡的神色后说道，“这不会发生，你不会通过检查，你太脏了。”Sherlock盯着他，John继续，“我们必须把你洗干净。”John起身看向显然懵了的Sherlock。“和我来，士兵，”John笑着说。

John走进浴室接着打开了浴缸的热水龙头，然后塞上下水道看着水接满。Sherlock只是站在门口注视着这个过程，John对他伸出一只手，他走过来默默握住。“我们要把你洗干净，Sherlock，”John露出与之前一样的笑容说道。

“Sir？”Sherlock喊。

“何事，士兵？”John道。

“说好要干我的呢？”Sherlock说。

“噢你会得到的，男孩，”John邪肆地说。“毫无疑问。”说着他吻上Sherlock，舌头与之纠缠，品尝着他们两人的味道，接着用一只手握住两人的老二一起撸了几下。“别担心，”他对Sherlock说，“你不久就会为我尖叫了，士兵。就耐心点，一个好的上尉从不无视那些他支配的人的需求。而你是我的，士兵，全部都是我的。”

Sherlock笑着点了点头，那他会耐心的，为了John。

当浴缸盛满了几英寸的水后John退离Sherlock，伸手到浴缸里试了试水温，并要求Sherlock也去试试。他加了点冷水后让Sherlock迈进去，接着拿了块海绵和肥皂开始给Sherlock洗澡。他想要享受和这个非凡生物在一起的最后一刻，想要记住他身上的每一个雀斑，每一颗痣，每一处弯曲和凹陷，所有他最终会带走的一切。

Sherlock躺下享受着别人帮他洗澡的感觉。John坐在浴缸边沿抬起Sherlock的一条腿缓缓洗着。Sherlock看着他动作，注意到他脸上微带的忧伤，就好像John在对他说再见，对着他的寸寸血肉，片片肌肤。Sherlock什么都没说，只是让John动作。Sherlock确信他有办法解决，但这不是John想要他做的。

热水龙头仍在流淌，灌满了浴缸，上涨的水几乎漫过了Sherlock的坚挺。他渴望碰触自己，但他并没有得到这么做的命令。此外，John可能想在给他洗澡时给他打手枪。Sherlock希望他会这么做，他的阴茎抽动着渴求摩擦。求你captain……照顾好你的士兵……求你……

但让Sherlock惊讶的是John掠过了他的阴茎移动到了他的腹部。他用海绵和双手擦过Sherlock的小腹和胸膛，缓缓爱抚着每一块肌肉，吸收着双手给予他的所有有关Sherlock身体的纹理和感觉的信息。

John把手伸过浴缸关掉热水龙头。“向前倾身，士兵，”John命令，接着他洗起了Sherlock的背，慢慢擦过他的肩膀，沿着脊柱的凹陷一路往下，然后擦拭起了他髋部上方。海绵出现在Sherlock肋骨一侧，接着移到下一根。

一切缓慢得都能称之为恭敬了。John正在膜拜Sherlock。他会超他妈的想念他，而一想到这就让John腹中一阵疼痛，不得不深吸口气才能避免呜咽出声。所幸Sherlock没在看他，否则John可能会彻底失控。

“那里，”John终于说道。他让Sherlock靠回去然后拿了块湿毛巾擦掉后者脸上所有的前液痕迹。Sherlock闭上眼睛，专注于John温柔地捧着他头，擦着他嘴巴四周，轮流抚过紧闭双眼，前额，以及每侧颧骨的碰触。Sherlock的肌肤在炙热蒸汽的影响下泛着一片水光，John敬畏地屏息凝视了他片刻。他是如此超凡脱俗……如此充满信任……真是让人心旌荡漾。

“睁眼吧，Sherlock，”John轻声说。Sherlock张开眼睛看到John正温柔地看着他。Sherlock靠向John索取一个吻。这份接触很温柔、轻缓，他们的嘴唇和舌头几乎没碰到对方，而他们那可能快撑不住的老二也被这个悲伤、甜蜜、温柔……的吻平复了下来。这是他们爱情在具象化方面的精确表现。

亲吻结束后两人都盯着对方，熟记着彼此的脸。片刻后Sherlock翻身跪趴下来，膝盖靠上从浴缸底部延伸出来的厚塑料浴垫，John趁此去拿来了润滑剂和安全套。Sherlock的屁股位于满溢的浴缸上方，勃起的老二被水环绕，双球堪堪切断水面。这真是一副完美的图画，John不得不暂停片刻去欣赏。他觉得自己的老二被这幅景象刺激得更为坚硬了。

John套上安全套然后润滑了他的手，边吻着Sherlock的屁股边用手指在他肛门周围画圈。“你想要这个是吗，Sherlock？”John问。

“是的，Captain，”Sherlock道，“谢谢你，Captain。”John把涂满润滑剂的手指缓缓推进Sherlock体内。他真他妈紧……基督……

Sherlock在John手上推挤着自己，尽可能地放松。他喜欢这个：被一点一点逗弄着打开，直到那巨大坚硬粗壮的老二挤入他。Sherlock哼哼出声。

John加入了第二根手指……接着是第三根。Sherlock再次在他手上推挤着自己，渴望着更深的接触。John找到了他的前列腺然后开始轻轻揉弄起来，Sherlock随着揉弄的节奏在水中不住摇晃，气喘吁吁，并溢出各种淫荡的声音。

水稍稍溅出，于是John用空着的那只手拔掉浴塞。一些水排掉之后John进入了浴缸，水位因此又上升了一点。Sherlock老二的头部堪堪刷过水面，那感觉让他一阵眩晕。回头时他看到John固定好了自己的位置，而再次看向前方后他感觉到John的老二头部已经抵上了他的入口……但接着John却似乎停止了，于是Sherlock再次回过了头。

“我爱你，Sherlock Holmes，”John说。他的眼神严肃甜蜜，Sherlock的心因男人眼神中蕴含的悲伤而碎了一点。而当天张开嘴正要回应的时候John却举起了手。“没关系Sherlock，”他道。“我只是想让你喜欢这个。”

“我一直喜欢，John，”Sherlock说。“你在我体内的感觉总是非常棒。”

闻言John觉得炙热蔓延到了他已经疼痛不已的下身，他稳稳挤入Sherlock直到只剩双球垂在外面——深深插入他的学生。这么……温暖……这么紧致……操……啊！

John停在Sherlock体内，沉浸在他的炙热里，等着Sherlock适应，同时爱抚着Sherlock的背部和臀瓣，试图记住这个男人肌肤的每一个细微之处。他真是宛如玉砌的神明。

“Captain，”Sherlock喊道。他渴望John移动，John能从他声音里听出来。

“冷静，士兵，”John说。“你需要学会忍耐。纪律。”

“那就教我吧，Captain，”Sherlock说。“教我服从你的命令。我想学。”

“那就来一堂纪律课，”John道，“强迫自己保持静止。要想有纪律，你就得学会控制你的身体，无论发生什么情况。现在……让我们试试……这个……”说着John几乎完全抽出了Sherlock，然后用一种平稳坚定的动作将自己又全部推了回去。“好孩子！”John道，“你一点儿都没动。很棒的控制力。”

“你为我骄傲吗，Captain？”Sherlock喘息着问。连说句话都要耗不少力气。

“当然，”John说，安抚着Sherlock的背部。“你想要更多吗？”

“是的，Captain，”Sherlock道。他只能撑过第一次的推挤并维持静止不动。他确信自己很快就会崩溃，但却不想就这样结束。他想要John想多慢就多慢地操他。

John再次缓缓撤出Sherlock，然后比之前更缓慢地挤入他。这对John也是完全的折磨，他只想把Sherlock操穿在该死的浴缸里。而映入眼帘的每一次抽送的景象都无比淫靡，并且激得他不止一点点的性奋。

Sherlock也很惊讶于自己居然在此期间一动没动。他对成为了他上尉如此优秀的一名士兵感到骄傲，并在感觉到John滑进体内时满足地微笑起来。

“噢Sherlock……你真他妈紧。”John说，“又紧又热地含着你的上尉。”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock说，“我总是想要取悦我的上尉，让他想要操我，让他想要为我射出来。”

“你的上尉一直都想操你，士兵，”John说，接着无法抗拒地开始打圈晃动起了臀部。他感觉着他与Sherlock连接处的滑腻湿润，等不及倾听Sherlock被猛干时水花和肉体的拍击声了。但首先……

“再来一次缓慢地抽送，我想，士兵，”John说着抽出来然后缓缓推进去。

Sherlock忍不住了。他就着John的推挤稍稍向后动了动。

John张开手落在Sherlock左边的臀瓣上，“不，Sherlock，”他边说边揉着曾打过的地方，“坏士兵，你的上尉不高兴了。”

“对不起，Captain，”Sherlock可怜巴巴地说，“只是你的老二感觉起来太他妈棒了，我需要它进入我。我——我忍不住。”

“如果你这么想要我的老二，那就证明吧，”John道。

“告诉我怎么做，Captain，”Sherlock说。

John用胳膊搂住Sherlock示意他直起身体，不过老二仍插在他体内。John往后坐去，一次展开一条腿直到坐稳在浴缸里而Sherlock则钉在他的阴茎上面。“在我身上操你自己，”John命令。

Sherlock兴奋地含着John的阴茎上下移动。抓住浴缸两侧，双脚撑住自己，不顾蒸汽消散的身体和翘在半空中的老二，Sherlock开始操他美丽的上尉。

John扣着Sherlock的髋部，不让他脱离他的阴茎过多，同时看着自己的老二一遍又一遍地消失在Sherlock体内……水在John几乎淹没的阴茎边聚集，片片水花声连绵不绝，为这场性交增添了一份美妙。

“天，Sherlock，”John说，“你真的想要我的老二是吗？你真是个下流的男孩。基督……真他妈棒。就是这样……操你的上尉……在他坚硬的阴茎上操你自己……你是非常想要这个对吗，荡货？就是这样……操我的阴茎……”

“我想为你射，Captain……”Sherlock努力喘息着说，“我需要射……求你了Captain……照顾好你的士兵……我需要你……求你了……”

伴随Sherlock的操弄以及John自己脱口而出的“我……想……我……告……诉……过……你……你……永……远……不……许……命……令……我！”话语，他的臀部猛地下猛地往上一顶。

水波剧烈震荡，使得他们激烈的交合更加凶猛和性奋。

“天呐……Captain！”Sherlock惊叫。John不在乎他们是否声音太响，Sherlock可以放声高呼他的名字。反正他就要被解雇了，所以还有什么关系？

“更多……更多……求你……求你狠狠操我……”Sherlock道。

John咕哝着努力伸手下去大大分开Sherlock的臀瓣，允许更深入的接触。那很见效，Sherlock在John朝上顶入时发出语无伦次的呻吟，膝盖撑在浴缸两侧，肩膀抵着浴缸末尾，努力顺着每次推挤攻击自己的前列腺。

这他妈是最粗野原始的性爱。他们不再是人类，而是动物，在冰冷的水里吼叫着猛干，几乎没去注意被不时溅出的水弄得一片狼藉的地板。

“该死的，Sherlock！”John喊道，随着在这美丽男人体内的一次又一次抽送而逐渐濒临高潮。“基督……他妈的！……啊啊！……是的……操……是的，Sherlock！操！”John在Sherlock体内爆发，重重靠上去把他所有的种子深深射入男人体内。John能感觉到安全套头部聚集得厚厚的精液，温暖，湿润，粘稠。

Sherlock贴着John疲软的阴茎坠下，接着握住了他的左手腕，“求你，”他只说了这句，然后把John的手放到了他自己被忽视的老二上。John懒懒地撸着他，不慌不忙，并愉快地看着Sherlock靠向他身体并恣意说着“啊啊，我的上尉……你爱我……你……只有你，John……天……他妈的！真棒，John……求你……啊！更多！更多！紧点……你觉得我里面超他妈的棒……操……我都是你的，John……永远都是……都是你的……我想要为你射出来……”时脸上放荡的表情。

“你确实想是吧，你个下流男孩，”John道。“你想为我射出来？那就都射在我手上，去吧，士兵，这是个直接命令。为我射出来，你个肮脏荡货。你必须这样，是吗？”John亲吻Sherlock胸膛和肩膀相连处的曲线，继续撸动Sherlock坚硬的分身。

“你想要我他妈的每天每刻都把你填满吗？”John问。

“是的，my captain，”Sherlock喘息着道。

“你想要让我硬起来然后好吸我吗？”

“是的，captain，一直都是。”

“你想立刻射满我的手吗？”

“是的，captain……求你，captain。”

“你个下流婊子。操我的手，荡货。快点操。”

Sherlock抬起臀部，就着John的撸动开始操他的拳头，而当他后撤时John意识到自己再次硬了起来……基督，这肯定是一个破纪录的恢复时间！于是再一次，操Sherlock Holmes完全不是其他事可比的。

很快Sherlock就边干着John的拳头边同时被John再次干了起来。这太多了，同时的两种感觉让Sherlock思维节奏全部失控。他在两者之间放荡地摆动，疼痛的双腿发出抗议。他需要射，John的话语更是把他推至边缘：“哦Sherlock……我又硬了……而……这……都……是……你……的……错！操我，荡货！啊啊啊！”

“操他的基督！”Sherlock惊叫，“真棒……真他妈棒……就是这样……哦我的上尉……我的John……我……天，我……哦！就是这样……他妈的！哦……哦……哦哦！嗯啊！John！John！操！啊啊！操！……John! John! John! John! JohnJohnJohnJohn……”Sherlock在John手上喷薄而出，与此同时John正往上推进Sherlock体内试图缓解渴望。当他听到Sherlock射了后他更深地插入这个男人，每一下撞击都袭上他的前列腺，增加快感。

Sherlock退出John的老二跪趴在水里。“射在我身上，John，”他道，“求你，射满我的屁股……求你，John。”

John脱掉安全套然后就着Sherlock屁股翘在半空的景象撸着自己。在淫靡的天然行为和Sherlock连声乞求的刺激下John的高潮很快就到了。他迅速射出，精液的量相对减少，但还是足以覆满Sherlock的臀瓣，沾湿他的皮肤并随之滴落。

接着事实击中了John，一切都结束了。

John虔诚地吻了吻Sherlock脊柱底部然后他们一起迈出了浴缸。Sherlock和他裹上浴巾躺到了床里。如果他们要来他房间解雇他，他会给与行政部他活该的充分证明。

Sherlock依偎在John胸口允许睡神带走他。John轻轻摸着他的背，被操翻了的Sherlock身上的肥皂气味令人兴奋不已。午后的阳光透过窗户射来，而John再也不在乎了。他只是很高兴他就他该待的地方，他属于的地方：与Sherlock Holmes在一起的当下。

******

Mike Stamford坐在他房间的办公桌后写着一封正式的邮件，因为他觉得有必要对John解释一下他认为校长解雇他的理由。午后的阳光照在他脸上，他扭了下脸望着他写下的抬头：

‘这封信是要通知你，你被这所学校正式解雇了。’

这不是他喜欢写的邮件，但他别无选择。要么是John的工作，要么是Mike和John都被解雇。规定就是规定，校长说过。当光标闪烁着等待他的下一句无情的话语时，Mike往后靠坐上椅背越过电脑屏幕看向远方的窗户。这真是个美好的一天，但这美好的一天却是一个人刚萌芽的教学生涯的终结。该死的。

他没听到窗玻璃碎裂的声音，实际上他什么都没听到。当子弹击中他双眼之间时他脸上还带着一种怀念的表情。干净利落的一枪。

Mike Stamford被当场杀死。


	7. 犯罪和惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John有了麻烦，Sherlock能帮上忙吗？

“John Watson上尉？”Lestrade探长问。

John皱着眉看向门口围着的一堆人。他预计会有一位行政主管和一些校园保安，但没想到会是真正的警察。他知道自己被解雇了，但他不觉得这所大学会做得这么绝。

“是的，”他答道。

“恐怕我要你和我们走一趟了，”Lestrade阴沉地说。

“听着，”John道，“我还没收拾好。我能再拿些东西吗？只是一个过夜包或之类的东西，剩下的我会稍后派人去取。我的朋友Mike Stamford能看出一切都按部就班的。”

“这就是我们来这里的原因，上尉，”Lestrade说着瞥了他的警佐一眼。“不过显然你没听说。”

“听说什么？”John问。

“你的朋友Stamford教授今早被发现死在了他自己的房间里，”Lestrade道。

John惊掉了下巴。片刻后他问，“Mike？什么？谁——谁会做那样的事？”

“目前为止，”Lestrade道，“你是我们的重点嫌疑人。”他声音里毫无一丝玩笑之意，而想到自己可能卷入了一场谋杀案的John胃里一阵翻搅。

“我——我？什么……？你在说什么？我为什么要杀Mike？”John道，声音随着体内渐升的恐慌而越来越响。

“我们会谈到的，”Lestrade平静地说，“等我么到达警局的时候。现在，如果方便的话，Watson上尉，请和我们走一趟。”

John对Lestrade眨了眨眼，很疑惑他居然会怀疑他杀人。他安静地跟着探长，他的警佐，以及另外两个穿制服的警员走了出去。他没被逮捕，只是被带去问话。这肯定是个好迹象。是的吧？

******

John笑着谢过茶杯，然后面对审讯桌边的探长。他们的对话都被记录了下来。探长很好心地告诉了他Mike的死亡时间：昨天下午的晚些时候。John那段时间一直和Sherlock在一起，这能给他关于谋杀（基督啊……谋杀！）的不在场证明，但John不得不做出一个决定：他想把Sherlock的名字带进这场麻烦吗？

如果他提起Sherlock，用他来做不在场证明，那Sherlock绝对会被开除，他的个人声誉也会被毁。John接受不了这样的想法。虽然Sherlock不会在意，但John很清楚他不想自己的爱人声名有损，如果提Sherlock作证成功了，那么……

如果他不提Sherlock，那他就不得不依赖调查小组调查出能证明他无辜的证据。这是场赌博。John想着自己为没犯的谋杀罪坐牢，想着公众反应，以及这事会给学校和RAMC带来的耻辱。一个男孩的未来值得他放弃自己吗？

也许他可以告诉探长他的不在场证明但却不提名字？这可能吗？老天爷……该怎么办，该怎么办……John想他可能需要一个律师。但如果他要求一个，那不就像是他有罪了吗？是的吧？

基督……我该怎么办？

Lestrade正在说话，John只听到了他的最后一句：“……关于这点你还能告诉我们更多的吗？”

“什么？”John道，有点尴尬没听到问题。他觉得现在很慌乱，注意力难以集中。“问的什么？对不起。”

Lestrade的眼睛有一瞬染上了一层怀疑，接着他疲惫地吸了口气又问了一遍，“我们发现Stamford教授的笔电打开到正在给你写邮件的界面，不过只写了个抬头。是说‘这封信是要通知你，你被这所学校正式解雇了’，关于这点你还能告诉我们更多的吗？”

John清了清喉咙。“我就要被解雇了。”

“原因呢？”Lestrade问。

“行为不当，”John道，希望这足以安抚探长。

“和你的一个学生有了关系是吧？”Lestrade问。他的脸上更为严肃了，可能怀疑John不仅是个杀人犯还是个强奸犯。操他的。

“是——是的，”John说，又清了清喉咙，“我想是。我做出了一个错误的决定，但我知道后果，我想到会被解雇。这就是为什么我觉得你们会出现，为了把我踢出学校。”

“我明白了，”Lestrade道，“所以学校就是这么干的？派警察来？”

“我不知道，”John说，“这是我第一次在一所学校工作。我不了解程序，老实说我以为会是学校保安。但我真的不知道。”

“那名和你发生关系的学生，就一次的行为？还是长期的？”Lestrade问。

“我真的不想把学生牵扯进来，”John说，“我被捕后他们都会被盘问一遍的。”

Lestrade决定换一种稍微不同的方法，于是他问道，“你能讲述下昨天下午你的行踪吗？让我回顾一下。”

“我起床、洗漱、穿衣，在大约九点的时候出去吃了早饭，然后办公了两个小时，一点去上课，教我的班级，接着返回了我的房间，”John说，祈祷Lestrade别再多问他什么了。

“就这样？”Lestrade道。“有人能说明你，比如说两点的时候，在哪里吗？”

“是的，”John道，“但就像我说的，我真的不想把学生牵扯进来。”

Lestrade挑起了眉毛。“所以谋杀发生时你有不在场证明。”John点头。“但你不打算给我她的名字因为你想要保护她。”

“正是，”John道。

“如果我可以保证她的名字不会出现在调查中呢？”Lestrade问。

“你真能保证？”John问。

Lestrade给了他一个小小的笑容。“我只能尽力而为，” 他道。

“那我恐怕这还不够好，”John说着往后靠去，抱起了胳膊。

Lestrade仔细地看着John。他看到了一个紧张的男人，但不是一个凶手。真可惜他对不在场证明如此守口如瓶，这原本能帮他脱罪的。他真的准备为这个人担下一切。太惊人了。

要么就是不在场证明完全是扯蛋。要是这位Watson上尉真这么做了的话那绝对会是个耻辱。发现军人犯罪总是能惹怒Lestrade，从而搞得他好像不爱国似的。

“好吧，”Lestrade说，“不强求。我们现在正在搜查你的公寓，如果发现一切正常那你会在早上被释放。但在那之前，就待在这儿喝你的茶吧。”

******

那天早上Sherlock早早就离开John上课去了，天知道为什么。Sherlock假设他不想在那里看着John被送出校园，反正John也不会希望他留在那里的。

结果那却是件好事，Mike Stamford教授被杀的消息像燎原的野火般传遍了整个校园。

Sherlock站在Stamford教授的房间外面看向被打碎的窗户，大部分玻璃完好无损。他望向身后科学大楼楼顶的小型花园，以及其后面更高的行政大楼，子弹无疑来自那个方向。他看到几个鉴证组的人员正在检查科学楼屋顶，Sherlock的眼睛上下扫视着大楼，搜寻着。

这种感觉很有趣，大学生涯里头一次他没无聊得脑子都要炸了。他知道自己向来都喜欢谜题，但这种谜题令人兴奋。一个笑容缓缓在他脸上蔓开，他再次抬头看向被打碎的窗户。他必须亲自看看那块玻璃，他必须确定。

但他该怎么进入犯罪现场？他又不能就只是走进去，那太显眼了。也许他可以问问请求领头的探员他是不是能帮忙查案？他想象得出最糟糕的情况是被拒绝。Sherlock打算告诉他注意子弹是斜着射穿玻璃的，但是……他们肯定想得到这种事的吧？

噢这真是令人沮丧！他想进去！亲自调查证据！寻找目击者——虽然他们一向没什么用，但谁知道他们是不是就捕捉到了一些蛛丝马迹呢？该死的领头探员在哪儿？

Sherlock决定看看他们是否把玻璃片带去警局。搞到它他就能满足自己的好奇心了，搞不到他就只能依赖警方的调查和猜测，而那只会令人失望。

两小时后警察离开，但却没带上那块玻璃。搞什么？那可是证据的一部分啊？！鉴证组领头的一定是个十足的白痴。好吧……这倒方便了Sherlock。他知道自己可以晚上再来这里并亲自看一眼玻璃。某种程度上来说，鉴证组领头的是个白痴这点还真是有利于Sherlock。

他等不及告诉John这一切了。

不过John肯定已经知道了！当然了，除非……他在有机会看到这事前就被踢出了校园。Sherlock的心沉了下去，John走了。整个上午和下午他都没想起过John的离开……一次都没有！他怎么能做这样的事？他怎么会如此心烦意乱？

一场谋杀确实很有趣，但真的比一个在乎他的人更有趣吗？看一块该死的玻璃碎片真的好过去见可能是最后一次的毕生挚爱吗？耶稣基督。你到底犯什么蠢啊，Sherlock Holmes？

Sherlock经过John住的教职工宿舍大楼。窗户是黑的，Sherlock可以察觉出没有活动的迹象。他及时抓住某人离开时正要关闭的安全门后溜进大楼，走向John的房间却看到一个穿制服的警员站在门外。对方封住了门，好像那是个犯罪现场。这里到底出了什么事？

Sherlock离开大楼试图打John的手机，没有回应，Sherlock也没有留言。

John不见，Stamford被杀，Sherlock的世界倾斜了。不该这样，他必须解决这个，他必须找到John。

哦……

哦！

他们逮捕了John，为了Stamford被杀一案。但那蠢透了！Stamford被杀的时候John正和他……但John永远不会供出Sherlock。John愿意坐牢以拯救Sherlock的声誉。

除非……他们正等在Sherlock的房里打算和他谈谈？

Sherlock冲回自己的宿舍，没有任何人来过的迹象。没东西被动过。这表明……John没和他们说起他。John为了救他而保守秘密。愚蠢的多情傻瓜……他怎么能这么在意？John的话语再次回荡在他耳边，‘你为什么不在意？’

我配不上他……

Sherlock瘫倒在床上大哭不止。

******

“有人要见你，长官，”警佐说道。天已经很晚了，Lestrade刚咽下这天中唯一的一餐（熏牛肉三明治），挥手示意无论是谁进来。

冲进来的是个穿着镶有红色纽扣孔的长款黑大衣的气派身影。他站在Lestrade对面居高临下地观察着后者。妻子在和一个瑜伽教练偷情……参加婚姻咨询……养了一只小狗……住在分居的公寓里……兢兢业业的警官……

“那么你是谁？”Lestrade问，在一张纸巾上擦了擦手。

“名字是Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock道，“我有一些Stamford案的相关信息。”

“你现在就有？”Lestrade边问边指了指一张椅子，Sherlock懒洋洋地坐了进去。“还有你怎么会知道这起谋杀案的？”

Sherlock的嘴巴勾起一个短暂的笑容。“John Watson上尉是无辜的。”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“我知道，问题是我没理由放他走。我们在他学校的住所里发现了一把枪，而一个知道怎么扣扳机的人——比如说一名退伍军人——呃……看起来不利于Watson上尉，我想。”

“你知道他是无辜的？”Sherlock道。

“他有个不在场证明，”Lestrade说。

“但他不会透露他的不在场证明，”Sherlock道，Lestrade点头。“所以你只好继续关着他。让我猜猜，是个学生。”

“是的，”Lestrade说，“非常好，Mr. 呃……Holmes。现在你介意告诉我你到底是谁吗？”

“我是John Watson的不在场证明，”Sherlock道。

“等等，”Lestrade说，“什么？你是他的不在场证明？所以John是……”

“同性恋，”Sherlock说，“是的，他是，而我也是。有问题吗？”

“没——没有，”Lestrade说，他花了点时间理了理这个信息然后耸了耸肩。“一点儿都没有。那么……你是他的爱人了？”

“一般般，”Sherlock道。

“而在谋杀那天，你俩……”

“就像发情的狨猴般操在一起，探长。”

“我明白了，”Lestrade道。“你介意就此做一份官方陈词吗？”

“完全不，”Sherlock说，“但首先，我必须向你说明我和他干只是为了获得一个更好的成绩。我勾引的John Watson，都是我。”

“真的？”Lestrade道，Sherlock为什么对他说这些？为什么一个只为了成绩就和老师发生关系的学生会挺身而出并坦承他们的不在场证明？为什么他们要在乎？奇怪。“那好，Mr. Holmes，我们会注意这点的。”

“谢谢你，探长，”Sherlock说着站起身，似乎罩住了Lestrade的桌子，那上面还散落着Stamford一案的所有犯罪现场照片。“你应该解雇你鉴证组的头儿。”

“为什么？”Lestrade道，目光在Sherlock脸和照片间徘徊。

“因为他没有把窗框那里的玻璃带回来，”Sherlock说。“以及，根据那份报告——顺说它是错的——他宣称子弹来自科学大楼顶楼，但其实不是。”

“搞什么？”Lestrade道，“你怎么知道子弹来自哪里？”

“我在进这所大学前就已经对鉴证学做了广泛研究。我还研究过弹道学，以及玻璃碎片。目前我正在准备一份关于各种不同类型烟灰的论文，但现在这不重要，”Sherlock说，“我只想说，我擅自检查了那块玻璃碎片并从中确定了弹道角度、子弹速度、子弹类型，以及子弹方位。你想知道我发现了什么吗？”

Lestrade一生中遇到过一些罪案迷，但却都没有像正站在他面前的这个男人一般的。这家伙简直不可思议。“你说‘你擅自检查了那块玻璃碎片’是什么意思？如果我的手下把它留在了窗户上，那你是想告诉我你闯进了一个犯罪现场还扰乱了证据？”Lestrade几乎就想当场逮捕Sherlock。

“别犯傻，探长，”Sherlock带着一脸颇为不耐烦的神色说道，“当然没有了。”

“那么是……”Lestrade开口。

“可不止一面有窗户，探长，”Sherlock道，语气微微透着恼怒。

“他的房间在二楼，”Lestrade说。

“确实，”Sherlock道，“但学校地勤没能锁好他们的梯子。”

Lestrade叹口气挫败地捏了捏鼻梁。Sherlock突然想起了John，一阵疼痛窜过他的胸口。

“我能去看他吗？”Sherlock道。

“什么？哦……我想可以，”Lestrade道，“但先告诉我你对那个……弹道角度，是吧？怎么想的？”

“虽然我只是个业余枪手，”Sherlock毫不谦虚地说，“但据我看来，你要找的是一种高性能远程步枪，不是一把士兵的手枪，比如你在John房间里找到的那把。你要找的当然是个有经验的人，但不会是一个普通士兵，而是一个狙击手，或者更好的，有狩猎经验的人。并且其人能百步穿杨，因为子弹来自科学楼另一侧的行政大楼，又给子弹的距离加上了额外的三百码，因此我才特别说明‘高性能远程步枪’，这个范围这种枪才最有可能。”

Lestrade对Sherlock眨着眼睛，他又看了眼照片。有一张弹孔的照片拍的是小花园下的科学楼，而那屋顶的边缘完美地和行政大楼的一扇窗户对齐。令人震惊……真是令人震惊。Lestrade抬头看向Sherlock说道，“如果这是真的，我会再和你联系，Mr. Holmes，不过在那之前我恐怕不得不要求你不要离学校太远。”

“我听你吩咐，”Sherlock道，他真的很享受这个。

“还有我想让你八点准时到这里发表一份正式陈词，”；Lestrade道。

“我现在就可以给你一份，探长，”Sherlock说。他真的很想John尽快离开监狱，John越早安全地待在他怀里越好。

“你和他睡只是为了得到个好成绩，嗯哼？”Lestrade问。

“是的，”Sherlock道。“你为什么要问？”

“因为这完全是扯蛋，”Lestrade说。Sherlock挑起一根眉毛。“如果你只是为了成绩那就不会自愿在晚上十点来苏格兰场就为了告诉我Watson上尉有多么多么无辜。”

闻言Sherlock脸色稍稍变白了。Lestrade继续道，“你爱那个人，是吗？”

Sherlock对Lestrade眨了眨眼。“我明早再来见你，探长，”他说着就闪身离开了Lestrade的办公室。他的大衣在身后飘扬，Lestrade看着他的背影大声笑了起来。

******

金属门砰地打开，惊醒了空想中的John。他抬头看向入口处Lestrade的脸。

“刚和你的男朋友谈了谈，上尉，”Lestrade道。John的脸上瞬间苍白如纸。“他非常肯定告诉每个有关的人他只是为了成绩才和你干的，并且还是他勾引的你。”

“他什么？”John说。“但那不是真的——”

“基督，”Lestrade道。“你也爱他。”

“什么？”John说。

“你们有没有告诉过对方你们彼此相爱？”Lestrade道，“还是我错过了什么？”

“探长，”John说，“这真的不关你事。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“他说他爱我？大声地？”

Lestrade克制住一声轻笑。“我还以为我妻子和我沟通不良呢。不，上尉，他没有大声说，但没有一个只为了成绩而与人做爱的男人会在晚上十点出现在我办公室来做不不在场证明。就叫它为警察的直觉吧。”

“基督，”John说着震惊地望向地板。Sherlock真的爱他，不惜告诉每个人他是为了成绩勾引的John从而保护John的声誉。但那会毁了Sherlock——虽然Sherlock不在乎。

“总之他明早会来做一份正式陈词，”Lestrade道。“你在缴纳保证金后就会被释放，而我们可能还需要你回答一些问题。只是想让你知道这些。”

“好的，”John缓缓说道，“谢谢，探长。”Lestrade正要关牢门时John又大声喊了起来，“等等！”Lestrade好奇地看向他。“如果Sherlock为了成绩勾引我的事传出去他会怎样？我是说，虽然我们都知道那是撒谎，但我们无法阻止谣言流传，是吗？”

“我觉得这不是我的问题，上尉，”Lestrade道。

“求你，”John说。“他太……”

他太什么？重要？年轻？愚蠢？

John满眼恳求地望着Lestrade。“他是我在伦敦唯一的朋友。他是我唯一拥有的。求你保护他。”

Lestrade叹了口气。“我会看看我能做什么，但不保证。”

*******

John躺在牢房的小床上想着Sherlock。他非常想见Sherlock。他闭上眼睛，想象着那美丽瘦长，棱角分明的脸庞，那色彩多变蕴含着满满……爱意的杏仁眼睛。是的，那是爱。John想知道他怎么会错过那些。

“你是爱我吗？”Sherlock曾问过……是的，是的，我爱你，Sherlock……老天啊……

John感觉到老二动了动，就像他预计过自己会进监狱一样。于是他伸手撸起了渐渐硬挺的勃起。他没想象Sherlock在牢房里陪着他，那太压抑了，他没想象他们处在某个地方。

他想象这是张床……被遗留在一个房间里……有着白色床单……Sherlock在John亲吻他脖子时发出的柔软呻吟。是的……这完美多了。完全与其他人隔离只剩他们两人的世界。真棒……

John能感觉到亲吻Sherlock亲背部时后者的温暖，每节椎骨都得到了特别关照。他沿着每条大腿亲吻他的臀瓣，让每个吻都逗留许久……缓慢，刻意，极致甜蜜，品尝着他的珍贵学生……接收着他的每寸肌肤，吸取着他的每份感觉……真棒……真他妈棒……哦，Sherlock……

John拉下裤链，把内裤移到一边扯出他勃起的老二，它沉甸甸的并且滴个不停。基督……Sherlock……你能对我做什么。他用前液当做润滑然后开始缓缓撸动他的老二，及时在幻想起Sherlock时转换成缓慢的节奏。

你喜欢这个是吗，我的下流男孩……就是这样……给我全部含进去……每一寸……啊！

John的速度加快了。生动的幻想以及在监狱里被抓住打手枪的双重刺激使得他有点急不可耐。他能看到Sherlock的背部在他反复撞击其前列腺时弓起……操。

就是这样，你个下流男孩……你个荡货……全部吞进去……加油……你想要我射是吗？

‘Yes，captain……please，captain……my captain……’

他想象着像之前做过无数次那般地射进Sherlock体内。这棒极了，但却不是John想从这个幻想中得到的东西。

好士兵……现在……接受……这个！

他把Sherlock翻过来，盯着男人被忽视的老二，接着润湿两根手指缓缓滑进自己的洞中。Sherlock从没操过他，但是，耶稣基督，如果他为了救出John不惜牺牲自己的未来并欺骗大家……那Sherlock值得操他的上尉。

他想象自己跨坐在男人身上，Sherlock一脸惊讶地看着他缓缓沉坐上他的阴茎。基督！那压力简直太激烈了。John知道Sherlock很长，阴茎感觉起来操他妈的好。他看到自己骑在Sherlock身上，后者的眼睛满含欲望，嘴巴（那张嘴巴！）因渴望而松弛，边喘息边网上顶弄John。

为我射出来，你个欠操货……为你的上尉射出来……这是……一个……命令！

他的手指撞上了前列腺，John开始放纵地撞进他的拳头，所有节奏都失控了。一波高潮笼罩了他。而当彻底崩溃之时他竭力压抑住了喊叫。

耶稣基督……老天，Sherlock……啊啊！我是你的……永远……永远，我的爱……我的……操……嗯……啊……啊……Sherlock……

******

“我想你不能证明当时你俩在一起？”Lestrade道。“我是说，有没有目击者见到你俩进入或离开房间？”

“很不幸，没有，”Sherlock说。“那天的那个时候没有。”

“那就是别的时间有了，”Lestrade道。

“是的，”Sherlock说，“引发John被解雇事件的当天早上，而在那天下午晚些时候Stamford就被杀了。”

“你怎么知道Stamford要解雇John？”Lestrade道。

“我在学校里有线人，探长，”Sherlock说，“那些注意到不寻常之事并向我报告的人。”

“我明白了，”Lestrade道。“你的线人让你得知关于Stamford教授的怪事，尽管他们根本不知道这和你有什么关系。”

“恰恰相反，探长，”Sherlock道，“他们非常清楚我想要谁的信息。Stamford教授曾要我离开学校，因为他怀疑我和Watson上尉有关系。他假设——合理地——我勾引Watson上尉是为了更好的成绩，于是试图保护他朋友的教师生涯。他是Watson上尉友善忠诚的朋友，所以上尉没理由杀害他。”

“于是因为这场和Stamford的对峙，”Lestrade道，“你就开始监视他？跟踪？在整个校园里？”

“一句话说：是的，”Sherlock道。

“那我为什么不因为你杀了Stamford而把你收押呢？”Lestrade道，他的腹中一阵纠结。“我是说，你有动机。”

“确实，”Sherlock说，“但你别忘了，Watson上尉是我的不在场证明，并且他刚被免罪……嗯……他是个有利的不在场证明对吧？”

“是的，”Lestrade道，体内涌过一阵轻松。如果Sherlock替他坐牢那上尉不会高兴的。出于某种原因，Lestrade觉得他需要照顾好这两个白痴。基督……他真是老到不太适合做这种活儿了。

“好吧，”Lestrade对边上的录音机说道，“这场对于Mr. Sherlock Holmes的审讯结束，由Lestrade探长和Lewis警佐见证。”他按下停止键，看着Lewis点了点头，于是Lewis警佐离开了房间。

Lestrade严肃地看着Sherlock。“我不会假装你不懂正确使用子弹或是枪支。弹道报告证实是.300雷明顿超级马格南，我们确定了行政大楼其中一扇窗户是狙击站，所以轨道这点你说对了。但无论是谁开的枪都必须有军队和狩猎的经验。”

“探长，”Sherlock道，“你是想让我参与这起案子？”

“嗯，”Lestrade道，“显然你很聪明，并且也排除了嫌疑，不问问你的意见那我就是在犯傻。就像我所说，目前为止你都说对了。”

Sherlock坐回椅子盯着这名警察。“那你今天会释放John是吗？”Sherlock问。

“是的，”Lestrade缓缓说道，好奇心大盛。“怎么了？”

“那我就不明白我为什么还要帮你，”Sherlock道。“这不再是我的问题了，探长。”

“所以你一点儿也不好奇找到凶手？”Lestrade问，体内的本能促使他问了这个问题。他知道Sherlock喜欢这份工作，如果他愿意参加警察考试并忍受学院训练那他就会是一名出色的探长，但想要Sherlock成为那种类型人太不可能了，Lestrade大概永远也看不到他穿制服的样子。

Sherlock抱着胳膊，双手抓着手肘，盯着探长看了几分钟。Lestrade无言地打开审讯期间一直放在桌上的文件夹，转了个方向推给Sherlock。“我出去买杯咖啡，这个我就留在这里好吧？”说完他离开了房间。

Sherlock不想看的，真的不想，但一个个文字从文件上跃入他的眼帘。类似于这样的文字：痴迷、恶意、冷血、变态……一个个关于凶手会是怎样的个人描述，一份行为分析。Sherlock仔细看了看清单然后眯起了眼睛。那里有些东西他是认可的，他想起了某些东西……一个动机……一个杀死Mike Stamford的理由。

Sherlock突然坐直，然后起身离开了房间。他知道是谁杀了Mike Stamford。

现在他只需要去证明它。


	8. 新的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John直面他的未来，但那似乎一片灰暗。

“可没你不行，John，”Sherlock道，无助地看着John把东西装进盒子和行李箱。John没有太多东西，但有的都很小心照料，他的行为体现了时刻警惕，军人的作风。

“我的答案是不。”John说着从衣柜顶上取下他的帽子检查灰尘，觉得合格后他小心地将其倒过来放进行李箱，用袜子塞满好让它不会在长途跋涉中瘪掉或者压坏。他正要离开这个会因为Mike Stamford谋杀一案而谣言四起的学校大漩涡。由于Sherlock的证词，他被判无罪，警方也开始着手于不同的调查方向。

Greg Lestrade曾向John保证他有一个应对‘Sherlock情况’的绝妙主意。Sherlock想让全世界都认为John被他学生勾引，好让John保住脸面而Sherlock则被开除，但问题是John不会允许Sherlock这么做的。于是Lestrade有了个主意……上帝保佑Lestrade探长。

“但我以为Mike是你的朋友，”Sherlock道，对John突然的话语以及避开的视线真心困惑，并且相当迷茫。

“Mike是我的朋友，Sherlock，”John道，“但我不能按你所说的做，那将不再是我了。我是一个只想要一点平和安静的男人，没有压力，没有烦恼，只要一个温暖的地方睡觉，一杯茶一道火。这就是我想要的。我需要离开这个鬼地方。”

“那我会怎么样？”Sherlock道，闻言John的眼睛终于对上了Sherlock。

“你和我一起走，显然，”John说。

Sherlock喷出一声嘲弄。“你在开玩笑。”

“不，”John说，“我没开玩笑。我发誓我会照顾好你。你会去另一所学校并且保持低调。不必住在校园里，我们只需要一幢小公寓……一切都会顺利的。”

“用你的军队退役金？”Sherlock问。

“是的，”John道。

Sherlock难以置信地摇了摇头。“对不起，”他道，“你是谁，你对我的上尉做了什么？”

“耶稣基督，Sherlock！”John喊。“难道你不厌恶这一切？”Sherlock被John突然的回答震惊了。激动的士兵继续说，“很多次我都思考过我们，我们的未来，你的未来，我真正想从我的生活中得到什么——为了我们。”Sherlock小心翼翼地看着在他面前缓缓崩溃的男人。“我讨厌我这么不开心，讨厌感觉无用，但接着你出现了。我是如此孤单……而你……需要有人照顾你，你真的不该独自一人。而我知——知道……我的生活不能没有你。”John凄凉地看着他。“求你和我一起走，Sherlock。虽然给不了太多，但却是我能给你的迈向你未来的最好机会。”

Sherlock两大步关闭了他们之间的距离，鼻子贴着John的鼻子开口，“那谁来照顾你呢？”

“我什么都不需要。”John说。

“你需要的，”Sherlock说。

“不，Sherlock，我——”John开口。

“你需要战场，”Sherlock说。John盯着他。难道John刚才没告诉他他只想过平静的生活吗？John摇摇头。Sherlock却是点了点头脸上掠过一个小小的笑容。“你需要战场，John Watson，我会向你证明。”

John眯起眼睛歪过头，Sherlock给了他一个美丽的微笑。“抓住你了，”Sherlock道。

******

Lestrade探长站在苏格兰场的讲台上看向那些记者。他深吸了口气，祈祷这会有用，祈祷他的小谎言不会穿帮。这么做是正确的，他内心十分清楚。

“女士们先生们，”Lestrade开口，“这会很快结束并且我最终不会回答任何问题。我们对Michael Stamford死亡的调查进展顺利。我们曾拘捕了一名嫌犯，但案发时他有不在场证明，于是他被释放并同意在我们需要时接受进一步询问。他一直都和合作，我们很感激他能协助我们未来的调查。”

“另外，关于射杀教授的子弹轨迹和角度的新证据已经曝光，某位参案的咨询侦探对我们指出了这些。那个人在鉴证学和弹道学方面有广泛研究，我也相信他能协助我们推进调查。”

“实际上我们正根据他的建议调查另一名嫌犯。基于目前收集到的证据，我们觉得这一调查相当有进展，并且觉得最终能顺利结案。”

“一如既往，整个苏格兰场于此艰难时期向Stamford教授的朋友和亲人致以最深切的同情。我们希望这起案件的迅速了结能缓解他们的痛苦。谢谢。”

Lestrade走下讲台返回了自己的办公桌，看向电话然后等待着。果然它响了起来。

“你好？”Lestrade道，虽然他十分清楚是谁。

“咨询侦探到底是什么？还有为什么我不知道这些？”总警司质问。

“长官，”Lestrade说，他已经厌倦这场对话了。“他是个聪明的人，有着聪明的头脑，并且目前他告诉我们的都没有错。他突然来找我们，而我觉得自己傻了才不接受他对我们案子的建议。他告诉我们的每件事都被证实了，包括这最后一件。我们会抓到凶手更快了结此案，多亏了他。”

“我明白了，”警司说，“那我还付你薪水干什么？”

“为了用现有的工具做出我最好的成绩，长官，”Lestrade道。

线路另一头传来一阵‘嗯~~~’，Lestrade等待着一个合适的回答。“好吧，”警司说，“务必核查他告诉你的每件事，对他所说的永远都要掌握切实证据，遵循法律途径。你明白了吗？失误一次——只要一次——你就打包走人吧。”

“是，长官，”Lestrade道，大大松了口气。“我明白，长官。”

“还有件事，”总警司说道，“这人叫什么名字？媒体接下来会问我。”

“Sherlock Holmes，”Lestrade道。

******

John拿着期末成绩走进教务处，Donna像往常一样坐在办公桌后面。John从没意识到这个办公室又小又安静。对于这样一所宏伟的大学来说，人们会认为教务处会一片喧嚷——尤其在学期末的时候。但Donna很孤独，他在这里教书期间从别人那儿得知她也许是校园里最孤独的女人。

她正埋首于电脑前，点击鼠标间或敲打着什么。她看起来全神贯注，还低声自言自语着。

John走到桌子旁的时候她仍旧没抬头，于是他越过她的肩膀看向电脑屏幕，发现她正在读Stamford谋杀案的报道。John对Mike之死感到内疚，他是另一个他关心的人，但他却死了。

他把文件递给她。“我要提交的期末成绩，”John道。

“哦！”Donna吓了一跳，匆忙关上了正在看的屏幕。

“对不起，”John抱歉地说。

“没关系，”Donna道，“教授们通常会把成绩用加密的电子邮件发给我，所以我没想到今天会有人来。虽然Mike去世后我是觉得你不得不亲自过来交了。”

“是的……嗯，”John说，显然有点不知所措。

“没关系，我能处理它们的，只是一点数据输入的事。我可是一分钟能打60个字呢，”她说着在空气中动了动她的手指，“不会麻烦的。”她对他微笑，而他能看到她眼中一片失望的阴影。有那么一瞬，John感觉很对不起她。

“好吧，”他说，“很高兴我在学校内的最后一次正式拜访不会给你惹上任何麻烦。”他回以她微笑。

她站了起来，并且还有点离他太近了。“你还是要走？”他能看出她表情中的惊慌。

“是的，”他道，“恐怕是的。因为谋杀以及涉嫌和一名学生——”

“但你并没有真的和一名——”她开口但接着就注意到了看向她的严肃视线。她大笑起来。“你不是认真的吧！他只是个……呃……他是个……他。你并不是……同性恋。”她道，微笑迅速消失，“你是吗？”

他认真地看着她，噘起嘴唇，等着她意识到她对他所有的搭讪都将是一场空。

“基督，”Donna说，明显地发抖，看起来就像是要吐了。John立刻担忧起来。他扶她坐到椅子上然后蹲下看向她的脸。

“Donna，”他道，“你还好吗？很抱歉这震惊了你。我是说，我知道和一个学生有了关系这事很严重，但让你突然接受我的同志恋情——”

“你个蠢蛋，”Donna轻声道。

“对不起？”John说。

“你个愚蠢的蠢蛋，”她又说了一次，John这时才意识到她是在说自己。她微微转身离开了他一点然后咆哮，“你以为你能应付，但你却没看到这个。你个蠢蛋。”

“Donna，”John说，“你在说什么？”

Donna无视John，好像他根本就不在房里。“他当着你的面告诉了你，他告诉了你真相但你却选择不去相信因为他是……他是个他，不是吗？”John只是看着，等待着，逗留在附近防止仍在颤抖，并且几乎快哭出来的Donna在胡言乱语时需要他。“你个他妈的白痴。他可恶残忍总是说出最可怕的事……你应该先解决他的，只为了这你就应该先解决他的。”

John觉得腹中纠结起来但却什么都没说。Donna继续道，“你应该让他单独一个人，你应该做些什么……他太多管闲事了……多管闲事的混蛋。他是你的。你应该……他是你的。你先看到的他。小混蛋，来带走你的东西。Mike想要毁掉他，试了，但却没成功，他没成功。爸爸抚养了一个好猎手……一个好的猎手。真希望我能毁掉那身肥肉。他活该。”

John猛地警觉起来，他问道，“Donna，你是说你杀了Mike Stamford……为了我？”她抬起眼睛，看着他的样子好像是第一次看到他，好像他刚走进房间。她满含泪水地对他露出了一个甜蜜笑容，那击碎了John的心，但同时又让他惊惧不已。

“只是为了留下你，”她凄楚地看着他。“我——我——我不想你离开。不要你像爸爸那样……而当我意识到他要让你被解雇……我必须做些什么……求——求你……”她紧紧抓住他的胳膊，瘫软在他面前。他想抵抗她的碰触但还是压下了这股冲动，他必须听，为了Mike。

“你想要我说什么，Donna？”John道。“你杀了我的一位老朋友——为了什么？难道你不知道他想把Sherlock踢出学校？因为Sherlock是这么和我说的。他说Mike找了他并要他离开，接着你去了然后……”John没再说下去。Donna彻底崩溃了，他看得出。她现在比之前抖得还要厉害。

“我为你杀了他……”她轻声呜咽，紧紧抓着他的制服并抚摸他的脸，“为了救你……为了让你留在这……我想……我只想……你这么英俊……我轻佻，我知道的……但我真的只是……我非常孤单，John……而你这么像我的父亲……就像爸爸一样。求你理解……求你不要走……和我在一起……求你……”

教务处的门轻轻打开了，Lestrade探长和其他三名警员进入了房间。而在他们把Donna扯起来并铐上她时她的目光一直盯着John。接着三名警员一句话没说地带走了Donna并关上了门。

“她不会有任何麻烦的，我想，”Lestrade边说边拍着John的背，盯着那扇关闭门。“谢谢你这么做，我们已经录下了她承认犯罪的经过。”

“Sherlock说过这必定会发生，”John道，仍旧盯着门，“但我还是不明白她为什么会迷恋我。她说了一点关于他父亲的事，我让她想起了她父亲。这到底是怎么回事？”

“安排这场戏前我们做了一点调查，”Lestrade说。“Donna Sinclair，Richard Sinclair的女儿，后者在其女儿十岁时于一场狩猎中出了意外。他们三天后找到了他，他当时穿着迷彩服，但却没穿橙色的安全背心，而在卡车的驾驶室里他们找到了满身污血，极其惊慌的Donna。她脱水并且饥饿，处理好她后她就被送到了某个机构来应对她的……心理问题。当她年龄渐长后她就一直平静地生活着。我猜她看到你穿迷彩服的那天，她试图调情让你喜欢上她——让你围着她转——但当这没用之后她就开始跟踪。而在你明显要被解雇时她就决定自己来解决这个问题。悲伤的故事，真的。”盯着门的两人都迷失在自己的思绪里。

“不过，”Lestrade片刻后道，“你总算能抬起头了，因为你帮助逮捕了杀害Stamford教授的凶手。”他一脸希望地笑着看向士兵。

John虚弱地回了个笑。“是的，”他道，“确实。”

Lestrade的手机响了。“Lestrade探长……嗯？什么？你在开玩笑……好吧，好吧……把它包起来……我们不需要通过它来定罪，但能支持我们的证据……苹果核和三明治包装纸？不是吧？基督……那好吧……谢谢你，Lewis警佐。就这样，再见。”

John对Lestrade挑起一根眉毛。“Lewis和Holmes在Sinclair的公寓。他们找到了一把有瞄准镜的步枪，最近使用过，还有某种给她父亲……还有你的神龛，我想。”

“苹果核？”John道。

“别问了，”Lestrade说。“走吧，你我不知道，但我很想要喝一杯。”

******

John盯着他一居室的墙壁叹了口气。已经整整四个月没事可干了，他的皮肤都刺痒起来。他回想起教务处的那天，一切随即接踵而至。他在审判时给出了证据并很高兴终于了结了整件事。基于那些证据Donna会被监禁并严加看管。一切都结束了。

当天Sherlock也出了庭，但John从未碰到他。总的来说不一起出现可能是个好主意，那会引起太多猜测，届时Lestrade要审的可不会只有这起案子了，口供录还是不录？不……所以审判期间John还是和Sherlock保持距离为好。

而在审讯之前，既Donna被捕之后，John确实去见过Sherlock，只是那一刻很短。“父母想要我回家，”他当时说，“父亲病了。”

“我很抱歉听到这个，Sherlock，”John说。他还想说更多的，想要告诉Sherlock会没事的，他仍旧会等他的。想最后一次告诉他……但Sherlock一直都没对上他的眼睛，他看向别的地方就是不看John，一副很不安的样子。有什么事不对劲了。“怎么了？”他问他。

“没什么，”Sherlock说，“你最好走吧，你还在搬家是吗？”

“呃……是的，但是——”John开口。

“那你更应该走，现在就走，”Sherlock说。“对这女人的审判和定罪会花上几天，也许是几星期的文书工作。如果你希望避免暴露你……校内的……业余活动那你最好现在就躲得远远的。”Sherlock盯着John的肩膀补充，“我知道声誉对你来说有多么重要。”

“Sherlock……”John说。

“再见，John，”Sherlock说完后开始离去。

“他们不觉得是你勾引的我，你知道吧，”John对Sherlock的身影说道，Sherlock停住了脚步。John道，“从Lestrade告诉我的来看，把你描述成一位咨询侦探的主意是唯一解决这一切的办法，你避免了调查，我避免了调查，警局获得一个宝贵资源。皆大欢喜，Sherlock。等这事都平息后我们就不必东躲西藏了。”John伸出他的手。“和我在一起，当你父亲感觉好像审判也结束之后，来和我在一起。”

他当时几乎要说‘我爱你’了。几乎。他为什么不说呢？那可能会改变他的想法……

John又叹了口气，随后走到小桌子旁打开之前放在那儿的笔电。他的治疗师建议说写博客也许能帮助他恢复。他盯着一片空白，光标不停闪烁着嘲弄他的屏幕，目光空茫。他又想起了Sherlock……美丽，总惹人生气的Sherlock Holmes。

我没有什么遭遇……再也没有了。

他的记忆闪回到他们曾在课堂上分享过的所有微小的笑容，当其他人都在做试卷而Sherlock是第一个完成（当然了）以致于没什么事可做只能盯着房间对面的John的时候。偶尔Sherlock会只让John看到自己在课桌下偷偷揉弄裆部，那总是使得John稍后起身布置作业时非常尴尬。John不得不站在讲台后面好防止任何人看到他半勃的阴茎，但他非常确定Sherlock对此一清二楚。真是个坏男孩……

尽管如此John还是笑了起来。他显然很沮丧，并且非常想念那个白痴。但他能做什么呢？Sherlock被叫回了家。John想知道Sherlock的父亲会怎么做，他很想短信他。他看向自己的手机，它很安静，一切都很安静，而这令人疯狂。如果John打电话给他，会打扰他生命中的某些重要事情吗？John不想成为一个麻烦。过了四个月谁还能说Sherlock还留在伦敦？也许他已经转去了另一所大学；也许他去了国外念书。天……如果他出国了怎么办？

一阵孤独席卷了他，John紧紧闭上眼睛回想着Sherlock对他而言的一切：烟草和茶的味道；顶着柔软卷发的脑袋搁在他胸口睡觉的感觉；他愚蠢的称赞；深沉男中音的咆哮；眼中的欲望；温暖皮肤的触感；须后水和沐浴露的气味；与John相缠的天鹅绒般的舌头；床单的冰冷和床铺的柔软……

John溢出一声回响在四周空荡墙面上的呜咽。

“Sherlock，”John喊着那个不存在的人。

好像回应般的，他的手机响起短信的嗡鸣。

******

Mrs. Hudson是位可爱的女士，并且友好地引导军官走上短信中所告知地址的楼梯，好像她正等着他来一样。这绝对很奇怪，他问了她住在上面的人，但她只是笑着并挥手说那真的不关她事，不过似乎她忍不住在关闭自己公寓门前给John一个调皮友善的挤眼。

John登上十七级台阶然后在停在了门口，在敲响它前顿了顿。他还是一头雾水。短信来自一个未知号码，John不熟悉那个地址，而短信只包含这个地址。最初他无视了它，那可能是发错了，有人把他和别人的号码搞错了。这和他无关。

相同的短信出现在第二天。来自相同号码的相同地址。但再一次的，John无视了它。

不过在连续四天的短信后，John出于纯粹的好奇还是来了这里。

他站在门前，另一边没传出任何声音。花了片刻整了整军装并将帽子压紧后，他用一只戴着手套的手敲响了门。

John听到了迈步声，而在门打开一个四月未见背着光的Sherlock Holmes面对他时他的呼吸凝滞了。而John再一次想起了复仇天使，并发现自己无法说话或者移动。Sherlock该死的太美了。

“John，”Sherlock说。

听到他名字的John闭上了眼睛，沉浸在Sherlock深沉的男中音里。而当他睁开眼睛时他直直望进了那双距离他的脸只有几英寸的Sherlock眼中。

“我的上尉，”Sherlock虔诚地低语，眼睛张大，竭力吸收着John的外貌。

“我的士兵，”John终于能说话了，之前就像是世界瞬间停滞，所有其他的人都消失无踪，万事万物都化为这个有着铜绿眼眸，高智商、暴脾气、惹人厌、并且十分耐操的Sherlock Holmes。“我想你……非常想，Sherlock。”

“我很抱歉，John，我父亲死了，”Sherlock说，“有许多事要做。”

“我明白，”John说。“对不起，Sherlock，你应该告诉我的。”

Sherlock的眼眸闪了闪。他无视John的评论说道，“还有……因为Stamford一案引发了我的地方声名，我得以解决了几起私人案件，不过都是些小案子。其中一起就是楼下那位女士，Mrs. Hudson的案子，她的丈夫在佛罗里达被判了死刑，那之后她就欠了我一个人情，让我能够以优惠的价格住进这栋公寓。很棒是吗？”

“所以……你阻止了他丈夫被处死？”John道，完全震惊了。

“才不是，”Sherlock笑着说，“我确保了它。”他转过身于是John跟着他进入了明亮的公寓里。打包盒到处都是，显然Sherlock才刚搬进来。

“很棒，”John道，环顾着四周。

“确实，”Sherlock说，“比那个阴暗的一居室好多了，你觉得呢？”

“啥？”John说。

“嗯……我觉得你会想要马上搬进来，”Sherlock道，“除非……你改变了住一起的想法。”

“啥？”John说。

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“John，”他恼火地说，“显然最近几个月的无所事事让你的脑子变钝了，所以我就说慢点：你……搬……进……来……和……我……住……在……这……里。好吗？”

John的心瞬间融化。他想要……天……他想要的太多了……他想要先脱掉帽子扔到壁炉旁的软垫椅上；想要三大步入侵Sherlock的空间抓住后者的衣领扯下来给他一个直击他们灵魂深处的粗暴亲吻。

但那并不是Sherlock想要的。

他猛地集中注意力并用蕴含着深沉欲望的沙哑嗓音命令道：“锁上门，Mr. Holmes。”

Sherlock呼吸凝滞，目光迷离。“Yes，sir，captain，”他说着并走过去完成命令。

John迅速变脸然后指向地板上某处。“站在这里，士兵。”

“Yes，sir，”Sherlock道，他已经因欲望而脸红了，嘴唇粉嫩饱满。John等不及想看那张嘴含着他阴茎的画面了。

John抬头看着他假装愤怒地道，“你真的认为我会接受像你这样的人的命令吗，小子？”

“不，captain，”Sherlock说，显然他很享受这个，内裤的隆起更是将他的欲望彰显在了John面前。

“那你还敢告诉我我该做什么不该做什么？”

“对不起，captain，不会再发生了，captain。”

“你对极了，这不会发生，”John道，环顾四周然后瞥到沙发上有一个米字旗抱枕。他拿起来放到Sherlock脚边的地板上，指着它道，“跪下，孩子。”

John抓着Sherlock的下巴逼迫他看着自己的眼睛。“如果你再有一次认为我会任由你告诉我该做什么，那你麻烦就大了，下流小子。”

Sherlock看上去无比放荡。这会很值得的。

John松开腰带脱掉外套，把它们搭在壁炉旁边软垫椅对面的黑色皮椅上。他蹬掉鞋子脱掉袜子，解开裤头把外裤和内裤拉到脚踝，彻底甩掉它们后露出雄壮的勃起。

Sherlock无法把目光移开John的老二。John看到他期待地舔了舔嘴唇并吞咽了一下。“你想要这个？”John说着握住他的老二朝向Sherlock。

“老天，是的，captain，”Sherlock道，“求你，sir。”

“当我说可以时你才能得到它，”John道，“现在你要为错误地使用那种语言而受到惩罚。”

“打屁股，sir？”Sherlock期待地问。

“不，”John道，“这次不是，你个下流小子。”John缓缓脱掉衬衫和背心，现在他完全赤裸地站在贝克街221B里，但还是那个掌控局势的人。这感觉真他妈的……对。“你要正确使用你的舌头。”John转身背对Sherlock然后弯下了腰。“舔我的屁眼，荡货。这是个命令，不许用手。”John掰开臀瓣将自己暴露给Sherlock。

Sherlock用舌头扫过John的臀缝，向上舔向他的洞，舌头缓缓绕着John的穴口打转。John的呼吸在这份感官刺激下凝滞了，他觉得自己的穴口开合着期待Sherlock的舌头刺穿他。

这将是他们史上第一次。通常情况John是做攻的，但这次只关乎Sherlock。John简直不敢相信这种感觉有多么奇妙。Sherlock舌头的湿热以及干掉的唾液留下的冰凉让十分敏感的肌肤更为敏感。他想要更多。

“把舌头深深插进来，Mr. Holmes。”John道，“我想感觉你在我体内。”Sherlock遵从了，而John本能地往后推挤了一下。Sherlock把舌头抽出穴口然后又插了进去，一次又一次。John连续不断地嘶嘶出声，时不时暗暗发誓着要坐到Sherlock脸上。这真他妈棒了。

Sherlock突然离开了他。“对不起，sir，需要些空气，太他妈棒了，sir，”他喘息着道。John等着Sherlock恢复，他能感觉到男人的脸正贴着他屁股，间或小小啄吻并轻咬着两边臀瓣，接着又一口气埋了进去。

John把自己掰得更宽。“深点，欠操货，”John哑声道，阴茎滴滴哒哒抽动不停。他需要Sherlock再快点，他一生中都没这么想要过某样东西。Sherlock尽可能深地把舌头塞了进去并开始扭动。John暗骂一声压向那份感觉。“该死的，小子。就是这样……用舌头操你的上尉……就是这样，你个脏婊子。”

如果John不小心点他就要射满那张地毯了，不过那里还是聚了一滩他流出的前液。于是他遗憾地离开Sherlock的脸转身对他说，“卧室，立刻。”

“Yes，sir，”Sherlock邪肆地笑道。

******

John从未想过会发生这样的事，与一个他知道他会挚爱一生的男人住在这个美丽舒适的公寓里。如果John的心会因为喜悦而发光，那他非常确定他会立刻照亮整个伦敦。

Sherlock领着他们走进了一间布置整齐的卧室。一张有着木制床头板的双人床占据了大部分空间。完美。John关上门转向一个正期待着的Sherlock。好士兵……总是会等待你的上尉。

“脱掉你的衬衫，Mr. Holmes，”John道，“这是个命令，士兵。”

Sherlock觉得他的老二因为这个命令而抽动了下。他喜欢这样的John，即使一丝不挂勃起挺立，也仍能发号施令。他默默解开衬衫，缓缓享受着这一刻。一寸一寸的，光滑白皙完美的肉体呈现在John眼前。他竭力保持脸色如常，这并不容易，那双锐利的铜绿色眼眸正爱抚着他的每寸肌肤，在他伤疤处，在他胸口处，在他因渴望而疼痛不已的下身处徘徊不去。

“整齐叠好放在你身后的桌上，”John说，声音几乎破碎。他不由自主地抬起下巴努力恢复自控。

Sherlock把衬衫放上桌子然后等着他的下一个命令。挺胸，肩膀向后，下巴抬起，眼睛直视前方。John走过去绕着他转了一圈。“目前为止还不错，” 他道，戏弄地拍了拍Sherlock的屁股后走到一边，Sherlock笑了起来。

“收起那个笑容，小子，”John说，Sherlock当即沉下脸。John看着Sherlock的脸观察另一下扭曲，没有，于是他试探性地捏了捏Sherlock的一个乳头。后者缩了缩，但表情丝毫未变。

“很好……完美的纪律，”John道，用两根手指抹了些自己的前液后将它们伸到Sherlock面前让他看了看，接着将其抹上他刚捏过的那只乳头并开始再次吸了起来，嘴巴绕着它打转舔弄吮吸。Sherlock紧闭着眼睛，呼吸断断续续。

“你敢动，欠操货，”John道。Sherlock眼睛猛地张开，但却因为渴望而颤抖起来。

“求你，captain，”他可怜巴巴地呜咽。

“求我什么？”John道。

“求你，”Sherlock说，“sir……”

“你在求我，”John说，“你真的要求我什么吗？一个好士兵从不乞求任何东西。从不。所以我再问你一次，你是在求我什么吗，孩子？”

“不，sir，”Sherlock开口，“只是……呃……”

“你在乞求！”John说，“我知道！该死的，士兵。必须好好教训你一顿。”John走到床边拿起一个枕头，把它放到地板上然后让Sherlock脱掉鞋子，袜子，裤子，还有内裤。“在我们开始前，我必须让你知道这是一个惩罚。你不准说一个字，发出一个音节，一句呻吟，一记呜咽，否则我会修理你……一个更严厉的惩罚。你明白了吗？”

“Yes，sir，”Sherlock道，期待吸John的老二吸到他爆发。不知怎的所有那些‘惩罚’都未曾难以忍受。Sherlock想要对这番胡思乱想傻笑一通，但最终觉得比起故意犯错让John惩罚他更想看看后者会将他带往何处。

“你的安全词是什么，Mr. Holmes？”

“Copper，”Sherlock说。

“很好，”John道。“你‘Copper’那一切就都停止，明白？”

“是的。”

“完美，”John说。“不准说话，不准发出声音。”说着他跪上枕头把Sherlock尽可能深地含进嘴里。

Sherlock猛吸了口气，几乎要震惊地喊叫起来。John……我的天，John……你个美妙的男人……该死的……操……Sherlock的呼吸随着John不断的吮吸而逐渐急促不规律起来。那双深蓝色的眼睛正看着他，就等着Sherlock崩溃。John想让Sherlock说出些什么，任何东西，他想要能制造声音的一记轻笑，呻吟，尖锐的喘息。他就打算如此。

John用他所知的Sherlock喜欢的方式舔弄着系带以及顶端的缝隙，这夺走了Sherlock的呼吸，但他还是没发出一个声音。John握住Sherlock的双球轻轻捏了捏，他知道它们有多么柔软敏感。但这位新出名的咨询侦探仍旧没发声。只能听到他粗重的喘息，而那并不作数。

Sherlock不敢看John的眼睛，他知道那会是死穴，但他无法抵抗John金色的脑袋在他坚挺男物上晃动，含满他，等待他种子的景象。John溢出一声愉悦的呻吟，而Sherlock几乎也要叫出来了，但只是几乎。如果这是一场较量意志力的游戏，那他会赢的。

可他真的想要赢吗？Sherlock发现自己对什么是‘更严厉的惩罚’颇感好奇。但这份好奇却因为想到John打算迫使他发声好借此修理他而减轻了。

John能够看到Sherlock绷紧的下巴，他知道那意味着什么。该是时候进行B计划了。

伴随一记淫靡的声响John吐出了Sherlock的老二，后者边撸着自己沾满唾液的老二边看着John把两根手指塞进嘴里并舔湿它们。Sherlock着迷地看着这幕，突然John又加了一根手指。Sherlock对上尉咧出一个笑容然后更加分开了自己的腿。鼓起勇气，兵小子。

John在Sherlock分开脚时笑了起来，他摇摇头然后把手指抵上后者的洞口，嘴巴再次裹住对方的老二。你会为我哭出来的，小子……你会的……

John绕着Sherlock的穴口缓缓打转，Sherlock期待地摇晃臀部并降低自己。基督，他真辣。John慢慢压入Sherlock接着就听到他又吸了口气，并在John的手指深入到第二个指节时缓缓吐出。

拳头套弄Sherlock的老二，唇舌逗弄着头部，John随即插入了第二根手指。Sherlock大声地吸了口气，嘴巴紧抿在一起压抑着喊声。John将手指稍稍推挤得更深，找到并逗弄起了Sherlock的前列腺，稍稍握紧后者的阴茎，并同时含着它哼哼着。

Sherlock忍不住了。他欢愉的呻吟起来，声音回荡在房间四周。而在一切沉寂之后，呻吟声听起来比原本允许Sherlock在整段时间里发出的声音更淫荡了。

John立刻吐出Sherlock并缓缓抽出手指，然后起身看着因为突然失去的连接而懵掉的侦探，十分得意于自己刚给予的控制。“抓住你了，”他道。

Sherlock赤裸地大张着四肢躺在床上，双手被两条带子绑在床头，John跪在他双膝间安抚地摩挲着他的大腿。“现在，”John开口，“惩罚再次开始，你的安全词是什么？”

“Copper，captain，”Sherlock道。

“好孩子，”John说着抬起Sherlock的膝盖肆意亲吻起了他的大腿内侧，缓缓地一路吻向Sherlock坚硬的老二。John几乎能看到它随着Sherlock每一次心跳而抽动。John把手伸向在把Sherlock绑在床上后他从厨房拿来的小碗。

他拿起了一个冰块。

他拿着它给Sherlock看了看，侦探的眼睛在John把它贴上他左膝内侧时睁大了眼，并仔细追寻着立方体的路径。Sherlock因这份接触而瑟缩了下，John狠狠打了下他左大腿外侧靠近臀瓣的地方，然后立刻安抚地揉了揉。Sherlock的呼吸沉重起来。

“不准动，Sherlock，”John说，“纪律真差。你想为你的上尉好好表现的是吗？”

“是的，captain，”Sherlock说，“my captain，只有你……只为了你，sir。”Sherlock在欲望的折磨下半癫狂起来。为什么他还不射？他渴望射。基督啊！

“这次，”John继续，“你可以说话，但不准移动。”

John折磨般地将冰块像画波浪一样沿着Sherlock大腿慢吞吞滑下，很高兴地注意到鸡皮疙瘩出现在Sherlock极致白皙的肌肤上，以及当冰块越来越接近Sherlock所怀疑的最终目的地时后者全身散发的美妙颤抖。

“Captain？”Sherlock问，声音破碎。

“什么事，Mr. Holmes？”专注于冰块的John说道，没去看Sherlock。

“允许提供给你更好的访问处吗，sir？”Sherlock问。

“我不知道你是什么意思，士兵，”John道，抬起眼睛望向Sherlock的眼。“这是我的表演，你无权发号施令，你明白吗，你个肮脏婊子？”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock道，“对不起，sir。”

冰块抚慰着Sherlock臀瓣和大腿连接处的折痕，接着John绕着那处折痕缓缓滑动立方体。他把Sherlock的大腿推到床上，立方体向上绕着腿根处滑动起来前几乎擦过了Sherlock的左睾丸。

“明白没？”John道，“我告诉过你我才是掌控者。现在信了吗？”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock说，无法在冰块经过他深色卷曲的阴毛上方以及滴水的老二下方时控制住他的腹部肌肉。而当冰块经过其老二下方时那几乎是对头部最赤裸裸的接触了，Sherlock因此溢出了一声渴欲的哭喊。他几乎要从床上弹了起来——但他没有，而John从没这般骄傲过。这样的自控力！美妙。

John拿着冰块上移到Sherlock右侧，沿着他的肋骨滑动并绕着他的乳头起舞，让那颗肉粒逐渐变硬。

“看看你，”John虔诚地说。“你真他妈漂亮，Sherlock，以及真是个听话的士兵。好孩子。”John倾身吻上Sherlock滴水的阴茎头部。Sherlock很守信地没有因为这个碰触而跳起来，即使身体的每一个纤维都渴望这么做。John狡黠一笑。“一个非常棒的人。”

John往上爬了爬用冰块擦过Sherlock的嘴唇，看着淫靡的嘴巴变得湿润亮泽。“你想舔你的嘴吗？想舔这个冰块吗？”John问，完全沉迷于Sherlock嘴巴的景致中。

“是的，sir，”Sherlock道。

“那就舔吧，”John说，“许可批准了。”

Sherlock粉色的舌头在John把冰块微微拿远了些时试探性地伸出舔了起来，追逐着它并接住从上坠落的每一滴水珠。John几乎要在这幅景象中射出来，他能感觉到Sherlock炙热的呼吸喷在他那拿着冰块远离后者舌头的手指上。Sherlock不敢从枕头上抬起头，因为他不知道John的命令允许他做出多大的动作而他不想去试。

现在冰块只有原来的一半大小了，John于是软下心肠允许Sherlock吮吸它，用嘴唇和舌头抚遍全部。而Sherlock在把冰块全部吃进嘴里后开始热情地吸起了John的手指，John在这番接触下不住喘息，老二苏醒并再次完全挺立起来。他真的必须对这个男孩做点什么了。

John再次俯身笼罩在Sherlock的腹股沟上方。“你一直都表现得非常好，Mr. Holmes，”他贴着Sherlock的右髋部低语，快速轻咬了一下那里的肉然后抬起头看向Sherlock。“我想现在是奖励的时候了。”

John离开床铺解开Sherlock的双手，绑带留下了红痕但迅速检查过后军医认为并未伤到要害，不会留下永久性的损伤。他从Sherlock指给他的一个抽屉里拿了润滑剂和安全套后返回了床铺。“我有个惊喜给你，Mr. Holmes，”John说着躺在了Sherlock身边，后者看向他但什么也没说，只是仔细地看着他给自己撸管。“允许你碰自己，Holmes，但不准射，明白？”

“是的，sir，”Sherlock说，双手轻轻移向他疼痛的欲望时一股放松涌过他体内。John往Sherlock手里倒了些润滑剂，更为顺畅的抚慰让Sherlock愉悦地叹息起来。“谢谢你，captain。”

“我以前就告诉过你，”John道，“一个好的上尉总是会照顾好他的士兵。”说着John懒懒地撸起了自己，空着的手刷过Sherlock前额汗湿的卷发，看着这个美丽男人闭上眼睛享受着这份轻柔的爱抚。

“你想知道你获得的惊喜是什么吗？”John边继续抚弄自己以及Sherlock的卷发边问。

“当然，captain，”Sherlock说，但没睁开眼睛。

“我会给你个提示，”John说，“好好润滑下你的老二。”

Sherlock的眼睛突然睁开，他转头盯着John。“真的？”

“是的，Sherlock，”John说着把安全套递给Sherlock，后者套上时John说道，“这是我因为你为我所做的一切而给你的礼物，有段时间我认为你忘了我——”

“怎么可能？”

“——但我现在看到我错了。很抱歉我怀疑了你，Sherlock。很抱歉，所以我想把自己给你……为了感谢你。”

“那没必要，John，”Sherlock道。

“嘘……”John说，“这是个命令，士兵。现在打开我，你知道该怎么做。”John抬起膝盖压上胸膛然后看着Sherlock。

Sherlock梭巡了John的脸片刻后缓缓滚到他身边面对他，接着拿起了那瓶润滑剂仔细地在惯用的那只手上抹开。侦探修长的手指绕着John的洞口缓慢打圈时后者因为这份冰凉的接触惊跳了一下，但眼睛始终没离开Sherlock。

Sherlock边开拓John边与之分享着那仿佛会持续一生的柔软绵长亲吻，那些吻温柔和缓，John觉得自己逐渐屈服于Sherlock一根手指戳入体内的压力之下。我……的……天……呐……真他妈棒……基督……

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”John呻吟进Sherlock嘴里。“就是这样，Sherlock……别停……啊……天……这压力……真他妈深……操……啊……”

Sherlock将手指全根没入，接着又缓缓抽出并用一种舒缓的节奏插入以放松John，并小心不让他射。很快他们就都觉得他准备好接受第二根手指了，于是Sherlock用比塞入第一根手指更慢的速度塞入了第二根。John在压力下嘶嘶出声，想要又不想要。这感觉对他来说是全新的，他一直都是做攻，于是这非常陌生……不过……这是为了Sherlock。此时此刻他想为Sherlock这么做。

“只有你……Sherlock……我的士兵……我的一切，”John喃喃道。

“我爱你，John Watson，”Sherlock说着望进John深蓝色的眼眸中并亲吻他，舌头交缠的同时手指也继续动作着。John呻吟进Sherlock的嘴里，表达着他的快乐和接受。

“现在放松，John，”Sherlock说，一边试图推入第三根手指，极其缓慢的推挤几乎可以忽略不计。John很轻松地接纳了Sherlock，感觉自己紧紧地环绕着对方的手指。Sherlock转着手腕，轻轻磨蹭John的前列腺。

John射得一塌糊涂。

“我操！”他喊道。“基督，Sherlock……天啊！更多……更多……我求你了……快点！”

“嘘……”Sherlock说。“一个好的士兵永远不会乞求，上尉。”Sherlock对John戏谑道，重新跪好开始轻轻抽动插在John体内的小硬物。他着迷的看着他的上尉神思恍惚，背部弓起，而Sherlock觉得自己从未见过这么美丽的事物。“这都是我的，John Watson，这流淌于你体内的感觉，意味着你属于我。你是我的上尉，其他人都不行，并且只有我能这么对你。”

Sherlock在John松弛的洞口抽插着他的手指并看着他逐渐崩溃。

“我想进入你，上尉，”Sherlock道，老二渴望着再次接触。“求你，命令我，命令你士兵占有你，标记你。求你了，告诉我你想让我操你。”

“天啊当然了，士兵，”John说，语言断续破碎。“我允许你把我操翻。快做。我命令你他妈的把我当个像你一样的荡货般干我操我。你知道你想要的，该死。快点！占有我！他妈的标记我！快做！立刻！”

Sherlock拿开手指接着在老二上涂上了更多的润滑剂，对准然后……挺进。

“啊啊啊……”John大叫，“哦哦哦……天……Sherlock……只有你……嗯……操他妈的……嗯啊……就是这样。标记我，让我永远是你的……快点……该死……深点。操……嗯……嗯……嗯……啊啊啊！”

当Sherlock全部插进去后他顿了顿，等着John适应。John的膝盖正抵着Sherlock的肩，侦探的嘴巴悬在John嘴巴上方，他们的呼吸交融在一起。“还好吗，上尉？”Sherlock问。

John费力地呼吸，但他还是望进Sherlock的眼睛微笑起来。“基督，Sherlock，”他道，“这感觉真他妈不可思议……哦操。真他妈棒……谢谢你，我的爱。谢谢你所做的一切。”

“别客气，我的上尉，”Sherlock说，扫了眼他们之间John的老二然后又看回了John。“我现在要动了，上尉，可以吗？”

“士兵，”John回答，“这是你的命令：干我。”

“Yes，sir，”Sherlock道。

Sherlock抽出老二直到只剩头部留在里面，然后又缓缓推入抽出，微微转变角度试着再次找到John的前列腺。

而当John的背部再度弓起时Sherlock明白自己找到了，上尉口中溢出了一声Sherlock知道自己永远不会听腻的呼喊。他加快了速度于是很快他们就全都沉醉在了Sherlock插在John体内的感觉里：肉体相撞的啪啪声，粗重的喘息，彼此在交合的两人身上肆意游荡的手。

John感觉到自己的双球因为自己的撸动以及插着他炙热之处并持续攻击前列腺的Sherlock那越来越放荡的样子而绷紧。这渐渐无法承受，终于John察觉到自己快到了，但他想要Sherlock也射，于是他看着正在上方操着他的男人说道，“你真他妈美，Sherlock Holmes，”他道，“并且你都是我的……都是我的……为我射出来，我的士兵。深深射在我里面……快点……操你个他妈的婊子，这是个命令！”话音刚落John就爆发了，“啊啊啊！操……Sherlock！哦天……我的Sherlock……混蛋……啊啊啊！Sherlock！SherlockSherlock……上帝……Sherlock！”激射而出的精液覆满了John的腹部和胸膛，他从没看到自己有射出过那么多。

Sherlock看着John射精，片刻之后他也濒临了高潮，上尉的话语就像巴普洛夫的反射机制。“操！”Sherlock吼叫着又深深撞击了几次他的上尉，一股精液涌向他的老二。“是的，上尉……我的上尉……我的我的我的我的……哦John……John John John JohnJohnJohnJohn……哦哦哦……”

Sherlock在John体内射精的样子就像一个受刑的圣徒。被窗外流泻的午后光线映照的他的白皙肌肤向后弓起，黑色卷发甩动，红色的嘴唇娇艳欲滴，喘息不止，双眼紧闭。他绝对是个他妈的幻想，John可以习惯看这个。他妈的美丽极了。

Sherlock轻轻抽出John并扯掉了安全套，然后从浴室拿了条毛巾。他们大致清理了下自己后就依偎进了彼此怀里，享受着肌肤相贴的触感以及高潮后的余波。

再度找回语言时John说道，“所以……伟大的Sherlock Holmes爱我。”

“是的，John Watson，”Sherlock喃喃。他吻了一下John的胸骨后看向了他，脸颊搁在他的胸膛上。

“顺说……”John道，“这是我想在我们子孙问起祖父第一次说他爱爷爷是什么时候时回的话：‘孩子们……那时你们的祖父正把两根手指插在我屁股里……并且那非常神奇。’”

Sherlock和John轻笑起来接着又转为大笑。“好吧，”Sherlock道，“虽说当时确实不是最好的时机，但我还是很想告诉你。”

John甜蜜地吻了吻Sherlock的嘴。“那你得到了，亲爱的，”他道。

“还有我们什么时候有孙子了？”Sherlock说。

“我们可以有，”John道，“总有一天。”

“真爱幻想，”Sherlock说。

“一向如此，”John说着倾身又吻了一次。

End


End file.
